Team Locust Pack
by Rozon
Summary: Chap 19:Follow the story of 7 trainers, through their pokemon adventure in our world. Set currently in the USA this is the story of an alternate world, similar to ours in most ways, but with real pokemon. Trainers compete in the National Pokemon League.
1. Starters

**First let me say I don't own anything related to pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

This story has been eating away at my brain for a couple of months now. It's still very much a work in progress. I am designing a lot of things from the ground up for it. Unlike some stories I have run into that have used a similar approach I will not be making up any new pokemon. The basis for this tale is pretty simple – what if pokemon existed? How would the world be different if pokemon replaced a large portion of the animals and plants we were used to, and if trainers, battling and contests replaced celebrities, organized sports and beauty pageants (as well as other similar activities.) That is not to say those things do not exist, but what if the pokemon related activities were on par with them in our world. So yes, this does not take place in a region from the games, but instead in our world. Trainers exist all over the world, and the primary part of this tale will center around the USA. I've had to revamp gyms, I have given them dual types and placed them in cities around the country that make sense, such as Pittsburgh for a Steel and Ground type gym. My idea for the Elite Four is similar to the Olympics, held rarely and has international competition between the best trainers from each country.

Because training is meant to be seen as a position of some fame, it must be earned accordingly. It is also not given to just anyone. It always irked me that ten year olds were running around with monsters capable of laying waste to a small village, as such that portion has been redesigned as well. Trainers are evaluated under strict conditions, they essentially apply for the job. It is also unlikely to succeed in your application by yourself, you normally require a backing from a company or you need to submit applications as a Team. This story will introduce and follow a group of seven trainers. The focus of each trainer exceeds my own work, to make each of them as unique as possible I have collaborated with friends to give each more depth and personality. In some cases this may mean a certain tale has a Co-Author and I will try to give them credit where it is due.

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings (A New Troupe)**

_Time: 9:00 PM (Present)_

_Place: Forest_

A fire crackles in the middle of a camp ground. Tents line the perimeter of the firelight, and seven people sit on logs surrounding the flame. Seven more figures sit near these people, these figures have strange shapes and seem to act as pets to the person nearest to them. The forest is dark, quiet and still. Around the campfire the people are telling a story, a story they all share. Each storyteller adding a little more from their own experience, each adding their own color to the picture the words paint on the nocturnal canvas. The first person begins...

_Time: Morning (Past – 3 years ago)_

_Place: Home_

"So tired..." A yawn breaks up the first thought of the morning. Slowly the young man rises from his bed. Long, unkempt hair falls around his face, but a small smile is growing as he wakes up.

"Today. Finally, it's today. Shower, call people, eat something..." The young man mumbles more to himself as he makes his way to the bathroom to clean up. Planning out the course of what should be the beginning of a very important "adventure."

Freshly showered, the young man picks up his cell phone and begins to dial – time to rally the troops.

"WAKE UP!" Some of the friends are already up, some are rudely surprised. "We've got an hour to be there, it's finally today, we finally made it!"

Each one of these young men applied for this opportunity over three years ago. The drawing is national and the participants are exorbitant. Each year since the young men have entered into the drawing, and each year they have failed. Until this year.

This year the men were finally chosen, among those in their district to represent the hard work, dedication and responsibility of being a trainer. Each young man will receive today, in formal ceremony, the starter they have chosen for their very own.

The requirements are fairly simple. A moderate education, a proof of workmanship, and a formal letter recognizing responsibility and discipline. In the end all were easy to acquire by the young men, and need only be updated and resent each year to show further interest in becoming a trainer.

In all these young men's lives there has been one common goal for many years, to become trainers. To live the rigorous and rewarding life, filled with excitement and competition, of a trainer. Each one of the young men has been planning for as long as they can remember regarding his training experiences. How each day will begin, how each day will end, how each week will progress, and each month will see them rise in standing and skill. How each adventure would bring them closer to their partners, friends, and other trainers. When the young men finally became eligible for entry they did so with soaring spirits.

These spirits were crushed when they all received rejection notices that year. The next two years they received more rejections notices, always the same form letter explaining how they could re-submit their information for approval next year and to _have a good day and good luck_. Finally, this year they achieved the first step of their goal. They would come to see that it was not the first step they had taken, but it was instead more like opening a door and being held in shock by the amount of options now before them. No, they had not taken a step with acceptance, only been shown how many more paths were available than they ever thought possible.

What is a trainer? Why work so hard for these goals? Who are these young men? The latter first.

These young men are named Thomas, Tobias, Joshua, Dom, John, Simon and Cameron. Each is between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five, presently, and eighteen to twenty-two in this introduction. They all passed some extent of formal education, they all worked honest jobs, they have all been friends for over seven years. Their goals were all different before knowing one another and none originally had the hopes of one day being a trainer. It's not important now what particular event may have led this group to change and devote themselves to a common cause, right now they are interested in talking about a different old story. What is important, is that without each other there is no way it could have been realized. Without a group to enter the registration the chances of success are much lower. Only for rare cases has a lone trainer been accepted and awarded a starter on their own. Groups, however, enter quite commonly. Proving themselves through a diverse number of skills and some form of social unity, whether it be discipline, training, or friendship. Some groups become "Trainer Teams" similar to professional sports teams. Other groups are people who signed up to work with those sharing similar interests, and have been paired to best suit their psychological and physiological methods. The most diverse teams, the most random teams, are those based on friendships. The level of unity gives them a much larger natural variety, at the same time these groups are the most chaotic and in some cases the most likely to fall apart over time. Maybe not out of malice, but instead selfishness.

Trainers must be dedicated to improving personally, as well as improving their partners. However, those partners are not always other people. Those partners are usually what are known as Pokemon. To explain what a pokemon is is nearly impossible, because it would be like trying to explain what an animal is or what a plant is or what a rock is. Not only that, but also like trying to explain what a person is or why they act and think and feel the way they do. Each pokemon is unique, like each person. And like each person, there are pokemon that are similar to each other and those that are drastically different. In size, shape, color, and personality. So how do trainers know which pokemon they want to train? That is what the analysts and judges work to determine for new trainers. Each trainer is given a variety of personality tests and extensive interviews. Starters weren't always determined like this but the days of choosing at random have fallen away to help give rise to more person-to-pokemon relations. In other words, pokemon enthusiasts got tired of new trainers hurting and abandoning their starters and wanted to find a way for trainers to always have at least one loyal and like-minded pokemon.

All of this and more rattles around inside Thomas' mind as he reads the brochure given to each of the people attending the award ceremony. Primarily, it's a lot of bunk. Fluff built up to help encourage use of the contests for awarding starters. Individuals don't just go around handing out pokemon to new trainers in hopes that the two will go together instantly. Though there may have been some level of fun in actually working with and struggling with a new pokemon, there is sure to be plenty of that when trainers begin their new lifestyle. Looking up, Thomas sees all of the winners of this year's contest for the area. Over fifty new trainers. They will be broken down into further groups and awarded in their teams. Expediting the awards process is necessary or it could turn into a riot if trainers began loosing new pokemon around each other in the middle of the ceremony.

"As of today you will begin to accept a responsibility that this committee has deemed you worthy of undertaking. You will represent your hometown and yourselves on the path to great things, whatever it is you may choose to do with your pokemon." The screen over the stage panned out and a clear view is given of the arrangement of trainers sitting in fold out chairs at the center of the stadium. One by one the Teams are called to the stage, the screen zooms in on each group as they approach the side of the stage. There they wait to be called individually to receive their starters. The trainers all knew how it worked even without the practice session last weekend, they had all watched televised events just like this for the past three years, the difference now their names would get called and they would get pokemon of their own.

"Locust Pack." _Finally_. The group of young men ascend the stairs around the stage and stand together sharing a collective and growing grin and pride. Their image is projected overhead to all the attendees within the stadium. Standing under the lights, rows of cameras following them, and people cheering their praises.

"Members of Locust Pack, you have been formally accepted as trainers. Do you accept this honor?" The old man behind the mic extends his gaze from the young men to all the stadium while an assistant removes a clear plastic pokeball holder from the cart, seven pokeballs held fast waiting for the hands of their partners.

The young men speak immediately, loudly, and in unison. "We do!"

"Approach and receive your official starters. These are your pokemon, awarded by the judges and National Pokemon League facilities nationwide. First, Dominic, Garrett. Your starter, Eevee." The balls are picked up one by one, and handed to the trainers as they approach.

"Thank you."

Garret Dominic, Dom to his friends, is one of the shorter of the group. Standing a little over Simon and a little under Thomas, and proportioned to look like small brick wall, Dom is muscled from his years of practicing and teaching martial arts. His hair is dark and curly falling onto his forehead, he rarely accumulates much facial hair. Known for wearing shorts regardless of any conditions, rain or shine, sleet and snow, and also for almost never getting sick thanks to his iron stomach. There are few people that can down as much caffeine as Dom, drinking some amount carbonated sugar with almost every meal, and also maintaining a supply of assorted candy in his everpresent backpack. Today he surprised everyone just by showing up in a pair of nice pants, concealing a pair of shorts underneath, and a white button down dress shirt making him look like a muscular butler.

"Lamont, John. Your starter, Charmander."

"Thank you."

John Lamont is roughly six foot four and his head of dark hair is usually covered in a black ball-cap bearing white "W." Dressed normally in t-shit and jeans he looks like someone that has done labor jobs in his life, large arms, legs and a barrel chest. He keeps a neat trimmed goatee of black hair on his chin, and a complimentary mustache furrows his lip. Walking on stage he waves to the crowd and give a big grin. In an orange dress shirt and black dress pants he seems to absorb the spotlight momentarily, before graciously accepting his pokeball and moving to the opposite end of the stage to wait for his team members.

"Moon, Tobias. Your starter, Dratini."

"Thank you very much."

Tobias Moon stands a head over most men and has short cropped, light brown hair. He looks like he should have been born to a farmer and has the face of a down home boy. Normally dresses in a pair of beaten up jeans with a flannel button down over a casual T. Though criticized often for seeming "country" he takes it well and in stride. His compassion for the well being of others is apparent, and he is always willing to help. As he takes the stage he is wearing a white, long sleeve button down with gray slacks, he shortens his wide gate to take the stairs one at a time and shakes hands with the speaker as he takes his pokeball.

"Parker, Joshua. Your starter, Doduo."

"Thank you."

Joshua Parker is a thin young man, a mop of dark hair on top, rarely more than stubble on his face. Usually keeps to a generally neutral look as though he is always thinking or entranced. Though he does not vocalize many thoughts or plans he has a very analytical mind. Usually dressed in tan or khaki colored shirts and pants he looks almost professional when he is not hunched in thought. His reflexes are quite quick and he is slow to anger. Today he is dressed in a button down, light blue over shirt and dark gray slacks.

"Stephenson, Cameron. Your starter, Wooper."

"Thank you."

Cameron Stephenson is of moderate height and build, about five foot nine and a little bulky. His limbs are a little too long for his body and his skin still holds a faint tan from his earlier years living along the beaches in Florida. Though it has faded now his skin is still darker than the rest of the group's, and he likes to keep himself outside and enjoying the sun when he can. Though not particularly athletic there is not much fat on his body, and his legs stay decently exercised from running. He came on stage with a wide grin and a rare choice of a sea green button down, if untucked, shirt and dark blue slacks, without a belt.

"Wagner, Thomas. Your starter, Sneasel."

"Thank you."

Thomas Wagner appears as a tall young man, approximately six foot. He wears thin rimmed glasses, black t-shirts and dark cargo pants on most days. He is Caucasian, with hazel eyes and long brownish blond hair held back in a pony tail, he usually has at least a thin, dark brown beard from "forgetting" to shave. He does not smile often, but is usually smirking due to his sarcastic nature. Straight faced with only a day or two's facial hair, Thomas came on stage wearing a black polo and black slacks, looking eerily like a priest with a day off.

"Wilde, Simon. Your starter, Croagunk."

"Thank you!"

Simon Wilde is a short, round young man. He always looks like he's fresh from a fight he didn't win. Disheveled hair, short and dark brown hanging around his eyebrows constantly being moved away, wrinkled clothes that appear to be well worn and traveled, and usually a fresh scab or scrape or cut somewhere on his arms or legs. Though he keeps himself clean shaven and can act quite professional Simon always seems to get short staffed by his appearance. A more loyal and trustworthy friend you may never find, now if only he could find an ironing board. Doing his best to be presentable Simon was clean of face with a red button down shirt and dark brown slacks, looking clean pressed for a change. Though short sleeves did little to hide the fresh scab on his elbow and bruise on his upper arm, as well as that annoying lock of hair he could not seem to keep from falling over his left eye.

Each of the members took their seats once more, it was difficult enough to sit back down much less to listen to the last part of the speech before they were dismissed.

"Congratulations new trainers! With this final addition your acceptance is complete, these are your pokedexes," Stadium personal made their way through the crowd of trainers handing out what appeared to be red flip phones, "use them wisely and handle them with care. These are the tool of the trainers, because knowledge is a great tool and a wonderful resource, each of you will now have the ability to examine and record data about pokemon you have encountered." Flipping open his pokedex, Thomas looked at the display. A soft blue and gold glow appeared on the screen and a symbol shaped like trees in a v-formation, the symbol of _Forest Labs_, formed in the middle while the device loaded. The small keyboard underneath was a crisp black and white, and a large, white roller was on the left side apparently for viewing long lists of information. "You are also recommended to submit your pokedex to a yearly review, wherein any new or proven data may earn you special rewards from the committee. Now, you are officially trainers. . ." Noise deafens the trainers and lights blind them as they finally stand center stage and pictures immortalize their feelings and realized dreams. The new door had swung open, what lay waiting for them now?


	2. Thomas' Battle

**First let me say I don't own anything related to pokemon in a legally binding sense. **

After the ceremony there was only thing left to do. . . Celebrate! The trainers are invited to return to the stadium once the ground floor has been cleared up for free battles to practice with their new pokemon. Teams are encouraged to become used to one another's pokemon and styles. Teamwork is essential for the new trainers and so as many exhibition matches as needed are scheduled to give the trainers their first taste of battling. Not only was the experience of battling a great leap for all the new trainers, but there is also a prize offered to the team with the best record at the end of the matches. The Locust Pack entered into several matches, each member battled against other new trainers from their district.

_Place: Stadium Second Floor surrounded by empty bleachers_

Thomas tosses the pokeball to the ground and watches it release the pokemon inside. Staring into the light he watches a form appear. With two quick motions from the silhouetted form's arms, the light quickly disappears and leaves a shadow standing in its place. As his eyes adjust to the change, he focuses on the shadow. "Hello there."

"Sniii!" Surprised the shadow whips around, and faces the nearby voice. With fur as dark as night, the pokemon looks like it is cloaked in pure shadow. Its eyes are wide and white, a bright contrast to the fur. The fur near the razor sharp claws that make up the hands and feet of this pokemon are also a dulled shade of silver and pearl, the claws are as white as its eyes. Topping it all off is a bright red feather that sticks out like an elongated ear, it twitches quickly like it is picking up more than just sound but feeling the movement of the air around it. It is alert for danger and gives the impression of constant anxiety.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Thomas places a hand over his chest while he speaks, "I am Thomas, your new trainer. And I was told you are Sneasel, my new pokemon. They said we would make a good team." Thomas extends his hand across as he crouches down to be more face-to-face with his pokemon.

"Snii. . ." Sneasel seems agitated, but unafraid. It moves its claw up to poke at Thomas' hand. Thomas does not back away when Sneasel slides the razor like appendage into his palm, amazingly it is so gentle that it doesn't feel like it is sharp at all.

"Well, let me give you a proper name, there are a lot of sneasels in the world, but there is only one who is mine. You know what, you look like a great rogue. Sneak. You will be my Sneak Attack. Good with you?"

"Snii!" A smirk spreads across the side of Sneak's face, it's eyes go wide, then shrink into slits as it raises its hands together into a battle posture. It disappeared before Thomas' eyes and reappeared behind him, giving a blunted punch across the back of his leg. Thomas smiled and turned to face Sneak's proud face. The two left the bleachers and made their way downstairs to the battle arena.

Thomas points his pokedex down at Sneak and several options appear: Moves known, Common Habitat, Diet, Danger.

"Interesting. Scratch, Taunt, and Leer. What else can this tell me. . ." As Thomas pushed the Species Data button an electronic voice came on announcing a list of facts available for Sneasels.

_Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Known for the claws it uses to hunt for prey and defend itself with, Sneasel is a nocturnal predator and ovivore. It is capable of hunting in packs and distracting parents away from their nests so that they may steal the eggs. It can communicate with others through scratches left on trees, it also uses this habit to mark territory. Normally from colder climes Sneasel are amazingly good at remaining hidden even given the stark contrast of their black fur with snow. _

"Wow, that's a neat little summary. Looks like this just goes on and on." Thomas flipped the pokedex closed shutting off the electronic voice. Looking down at Sneak he nodded towards the door back to the ground floor. They had about ten minutes left before their scheduled battle.

"You know Sneak, we're going to have a tough time, if you get hit. So I need to you to keep moving. Always be ready to spring into action," Thomas quickly moves his foot to try and trip Sneak, it jumps lazily over the slow attack "like that. They aren't going to take it easy on you, but I trust your judgment if you have to make a plan without me. Just show them that you're nothing to mess with, that there are easier battles than putting up with you and that you're too dangerous to underestimate."

"Snii! Snii!" Sneak sharpens his claws across each other while he listens. His feather has not stopped twitching. Always active, always ready. Soon it came time for the first match of the Locust Pack. Thomas makes his way onto the field, Sneak at his side. Before the announcer began, they shared one last chat.

"Alright Sneak, this is our first battle. Are you as nervous as I am?" Sneak's red feathers twitched and danced on his head. He looked up at Thomas with the determination and fear that can only come from anticipation of the unknown. "Alright. Well, let's do this. Sneak, Go!"

The battle floor was marked off in regulation form, laid down over the base concrete of the Stadium are rows of various terrain types, all simulated and destructible under certain conditions. The floor has been sectioned into quarters with a battle possible in each. Thomas approaches the upper right corner, a drab brown color like overturned soil but hardened and broken into chunks. Essentially composed of mud, rocks and dirt. Sneak briskly walks at his side while the announcer begins to speak.

"Trainer Thomas from Locust Pack using a Sneasel versus Trainer Patrick from Ariata using a Bulbasaur. Battle on!" The Announcer's voice went out over the crowd.

"Sneak, get in close, scratch at him, go for the face!" Thomas opens the fight with a determined demand.

"Seed, get out of the way and growl at him, show him you aren't afraid." Patrick takes a defensive stance wary of Sneasel's speed.

"Sneak, use taunt. Make him get up close to you."

"It looks like Thomas' Sneasel is recovering from its missed scratch and lowering its guard to get bulbasaur in close. Taunt is a move that prevents a pokemon from using anything but attack techniques. If bulbasaur falls for it, it may end up getting reckless." As if on cue Bulbasaur inches forward and begins to snap at Sneak's Taunt. He's fallen for it.

"That's it Sneak! Jump over him when he goes to tackle you and land on his bulb, he's too weak to counter you from there!"

Sneak leaps up over Bulbasaur and lands off center of the bulb growing from its back, one of Sneaks razor sharp claws dig into the plant and Bulbasaur is forced to slow down and shake to try to get free. Bulbasaur's violent shaking loosens Sneaks grip and he flies off, already off balance he lands on his back a couple feet away from a very angry bulbasaur. Bulbasaur charges the defenseless Sneak.

"Seed, tackle him and keep him pinned!"

"Sneak! Sneak! You have to move, get up, move, move, move!" Thomas' frustration growing with each yell. Not on the first fight. . .

"It looks like Sneasel may be unable to move, if Bulbasaur pins him then this fight will be over. Bulbasaur is still angry from Sneasel's earlier taunting, and won't stop fighting until the trainer recalls it." The announcer warns of the impending KO and the crowd begins cheering louder.

Sneak's ears aren't twitching, it's limbs are limp, and it's eyes are closed.

"Please Sneak! You can't give up, not on our first fight!"

"It doesn't look Sneasel has any fight left in it at all. The judges may have to call this fight."

"Seed, finish it, go for the win!"

"Sneak! Buddy, you've got to move, show'um you're not down and out, come on!"

Bulbasaur leaps as it approaches to pin Sneak with a final body blow into the stadium floor. It lands with a loud cracking sound. . . And has only collided into the floor with Sneak no where in sight.

"Now! The underbelly! Sneak Attack!"

Sneak rolls out from the dust of broken floor plates, it's size barely concealing it. Disoriented Bulbasaur is unable to defend or fight back. Sneasel takes one leaping step from safety and is beside Bulbasaur's raised belly. Quickly with a stroke of each claw Sneak tears into bulbasaur and flips it over onto it's back. It doesn't move.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. The winner is Sneasel, and trainer Thomas of Team Locust Pack!"

"Great job, Sneak! Way to feint!"

Sneak runs to Thomas and leaps onto his shoulder, it pauses there in a crouch and slowly sits using its claws to delicately position itself. With claws sharp enough to rend skin it doesn't even tear Thomas' shirt as it happily relaxes on it's perch listening to the cheers and receiving a reassuring hand from its new trainer. One match down, the Locust Pack has one victory on it's record already.


	3. Dom's Battle

**First let me say I do not own anything regarding pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The battle scene for this story was outlined by a friend of mine, I just did some detail work and the pre-fight conversation. (Edit: Fixed a weird spacing error, I think.)

The next trainers starts his story...

_Place: Stadium Locker Room on Lower floor. Dom has just finished changing into his shorts._

Inside the ready room, waiting on the bench and holding a new pokeball with both hands is where we find Garrett Dominic. Curly hair comes down over his forehead, and he's hunched over, deep in thought at the events that are about to unfold for him. His other team members have dispersed to go speak with family and to take care of quick arrangements before having to enter into the ring. Other teams' members are also talking in quiet, but excited, tones around the room. Some have opened their pokeballs, others, like Dom, are waiting and thinking about this occasion. Dom came in here just to change into the shorts he was concealing under the stuffy dress pants, but now he finds himself contemplating whether or not he's ready for the responsibility of being a trainer and whether he can earn the trust of his new pokemon. "Well, might as well introduce myself."

Dom presses the small round button on the center of the ball, where it is divided between red and white hemispheres. The ball unlatches smoothly, and the lid pops open. Light comes from inside the ball, and disperses around him, as his vision clears up he doesn't see anything.

"Eee." A squeak comes from behind him. He quickly stands and looks around the room.

"Hello? You there, Eevee?" from beneath the bench he was resting on walks a small, tan, furry, pokemon. It stands hardly a foot tall, it's eyes are large and dark, taking in everything and seeming very scared of its surroundings. "It's O.K. I'm Garrett Dominic. Your new trainer." Dom sits down on the floor across from Eevee, and slowly puts his hand out. "Come here. We should talk before we have to get out there."

"Eee." This squeak seems curious. The eyes shrink and Eevee doesn't move.

"You know what, that's fine. But you know what you need? A name. Everyone has a name. I'm going to call you Dyne. Do you like that, Dyne?"

"Eee!" This time it squeaks happily and steps closer to Dom. It begins to smell his outstretched hand and rubs itself against his palm.

"Alright Dyne. I'm a new trainer, and you're my only pokemon. But I've got a bunch of friends and they all have pokemon too. So you've got yourself a good start already, cause we're going to look out for each other, since we're all new to training and you guys are new to fighting." Eevee's ears perk a little at the word "fight," it stares into Dom's face. "No, no. Don't worry. You've got me. I know how to think fast and act fast, and we're going to make our way to the top by outsmarting all these newbies. That's what's going to put us ahead of the curve. Competence."

"Eee. Eevee." Slowly it makes its way up onto Dom's arm and up to the shoulder where it nuzzles his cheek and digs in with its small claws to hold on.

"Let's have a look at you..." Removing his pokedex and pointing its interface at Eevee, it pulls up a picture and information on his new pokemon. "Alright, tackle, tail-whip and helping hand. I think that should work fine."

_Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's genetic nature is such that it allows for multiple evolutions into a variety of types. The circumstances which control these evolutions vary greatly and it is still not understood whether Eevee has control over its genetics or if the genetics are highly affected by its surroundings. For further information regarding Eevee's evolutionary line consult the additional entries: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon. Any other forms of Eevee have not been recorded but it would not be surprising if eventually more are discovered. Eevee is usually of a cautious but playful nature. In the wild they stay in family units or small gatherings for many years before separating. Usually separation from its family means Eevee instinctively knows it will evolve soon._

"Eee!" Eevee nods confidently. Dom and Dyne make their way towards the ring, to watch the fights. Soon enough, it's their time to fight. They head down the stairs into the field to meet their challenge. They begin walking towards the upper left field, Dom looks over at Dyne to talk one last time.

"Dyne, this is important, let's make this look good, there are people watching. Just know that I have your back." Dom steadies himself and lets his face go blank.

"Ee!" Dyne hops down from Dom's shoulder and lands in front of his trainer.

The announcer begins to speak, "Trainer Garrett, from Locust Pack, using an Eevee versus Trainer Chad from Ariata using a Weedle. This battle is until one pokemon can no longer fight, trainers: Begin!"

"Ty, go in with the poison sting" Chad gets the fight rolling with the first command. His small Weedle springing into combat, lunging with it's spiked head to try to poison Dyne.

"Evade Dyne, get him when he overshoots" Dom yells out as Weedle approaches.

"Careful Ty!" Chad seems to realize he can't control his Weedle's speed after such a brazen attack.  
Weedle is impacted heavily from his left side from a tackle by Dyne. The announcer speaks out over the crowd "It looks like Trainer Garrett has gone from a defensive to offensive stance in this battle quickly, and he's forcing his opponent to have to make a similar decision."  
"He's fast, Ty, hit him with the string shot" Chad, seeing that Weedle is now close enough to land a string shot, tries to slow down his opponent by covering them in sticky webbing.

"He's accurate with that string shot, Dyne, catch it on your tail"

"What is Trainer Garrett doing, it looks like he's ordering his pokemon to take the hit, what can he be thinking? If he gets trapped in that string he won't be able to dodge the next poison sting!"  
"Eee?" Dyne's confusion is apparent, but it doesn't move from it's position.  
"Trust me, Dyne!" Dyne turns himself around, and perks his tail into the air, catching most of the sticky string and twirling it around his tail.  
"Ty, now, hit him with the poison sting" Chad seizes the chance to pull himself into his opponent, it looks like he can't miss.

"Trainer Chad is going for the poison sting, and Eevee has its tail covered. It can't escape and there's almost no way Weedle can miss with the line leading all the way into Eevee's unprotected backside!"

"Quick, Dyne, block with tail whip!" Eevee begins to shake his tail vigorously in the face of the oncoming Weedle. At first the thick string holds tight but loosens with a couple shakes, Weedle's lunge begins to falter since it's still attached at the mouth to the string and it too wavers in time with the tail.

"It looks like tail whip is disturbing Weedle's aim as well as defense. What was a sure hit may see Weedle spin out of control!"

Weedle gets jostled but still manages to stick itself into Eevee's tail, though a little off course than originally intended. "Weedle's stinger is stuck in the sticky string shot, they're both trying to shake loose."

"Now Dyne, hit him with tackle, he can't dodge!"

"All that shaking has dizzied Weedle and as he comes loose from Eevee's tail it doesn't look he can manage to stand up. There's no way he can make any more attacks this fight, Weedle is defeated! The winner is Trainer Garrett from Locust Pack! That's two wins for Team Locust Pack!"

Dom looks at Dyne, and realizes something is amiss. His pokemon seems hurt.

"Dyne, you ok?"

"Eev." Dyne looks a shade darker and his eyes are not open as much. It doesn't appear that it can keep standing and slumps to the ground, at the same time Dom runs out onto the field to pick up his pokemon and calls for assistance.

"He must be poisoned, anyone have an antidote? It's gonna be OK, Dyne."


	4. Simon's Battle

**I do not own anything regarding pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

This story is also done by a Co-Author, a friend of mine who has done a couple side stories I hope to implement for Simon. If nothing else you can usually tell a variant author because they will tell the story more in first person while I try to stick to a third person view, Simon's author particularly likes first person and instead of tearing up his work I have left it in first to help show that other people are involved in the design of these characters.

The next trainer starts his story...

Outside of the stadium stood a figure, a roundish figure, but a figure none the less, and in his hand he held a round ball. Half-red, half white was the ball, and the figure stared at it. In silence he gazed at it, and then dropped it to the ground.

It opened in a brilliant flash of light and produced from this flash and smoke a small creature who stood beside the rather stout figure. This figure is me, Simon Wilde, and this thing before me is my newly acquired Croagunk. I had finally been selected this year to join the ranks of Pokemon Trainers as part of Team Locust Pack. It all started one evening, and probably over a drink or two. I can't quiet remember, but one of us said we should try to become pokemon trainers. That night we decided it was an interesting idea. Due to the contest though chances of getting our starting pokemon were low and I half-heartedly decided to do so, just to feel like I'm participating with my friends. Here I am, Croagunk in hand, or at hand rather. My newest companion, and oddly enough, newest occupation, stood before me staring blankly at me with his large, drooping black-outlined eyes. Gazing, almost intently, as if he were trying to read me, then I realized I had no idea what gender it was.

"Hi, I'm Simon. Well, I'm Simon Wilde but my friends call me Simon. You and I, we are going to be stuck together for a while, so we might as well get comfortable." I said, nervously fidgeting with my fingernails and various scabs. It looked at me still, waiting patiently. I was getting very unnerved.

"I'm going to call you Glenn. Is that OK?" I ask, nervously, hoping it could speak.

"Croa. . ." It replied rather lazily. Well, it makes noise, and it's alive. I haven't killed it yet, that's a good sign. Just then, I realized what the _hell_ I signed up for. I can barely take care of myself, let alone some creatures with unusual anatomies and special powers that are designed to fight each other. Oddly enough though, this Croagunk wasn't doing much.

"Alright Glenn, let's see what you can do." Croagunk didn't move and I felt like he was testing me, so I tried again with a friendlier tone. "I would like to see what you can do. I know you have poisons and toxins, that's why I chose you. A weakened opponent is an easy opponent." I said. The last bit of my statement was more a repeat of a mantra my brothers drove into my head.

I looked around, gazing at the parking lot of the stadium for something to test the might of my new companion. Cars, a fire hydrant, a sign, and a light pole… Not much use for practice. I looked the creature up and down. He was a bit shorter, lankier, and no doubt faster than me. Then again, he is a pokemon.

"Glenn, please don't hold this against me, I'm only trying to find out what you can do. . . Please defend yourself. Just don't kill me." I said as calmly as I could. Knowing nothing good could come from what was about to transpire. I slide one foot in front of the other, and raised an arm slowly to an extended position and held the other close to my neck and head. Glenn just looked at me, blankly, waiting. I thrust a simple fist in the air forward as fast as I could, and it connected with nothing. It had stepped back rather simply.

"Good reflexes Glenn, getting out of the way is just as important as hitting the opponent. Let's see what you cou. . . Ooof!" I spat the last few words out, with no breath. It struck me firmly in the gut with it's three fingered hand. It then shouted loudly:

"CCCCROOOOAAAAGUUUUNNNKK!!!" and smashed me firmly against the side of the head, wheeling me around dazed and nearly unconscious. As I reeled in shock, I felt an odd wet substance begin to pummel me. I fell backwards as mud was blasted against my body from Glenn. He was picking up mud-balls from the ground and pelting them at me at a good pace.

"Good job, Ow, Great, ouch, we can… Dammit… Stop! Ouch! Hey! STOP!" I began to groan as the oncoming onslaught intensified. With each passing second I was getting more bruised and more battered. Eventually it stopped. My eyes and body caked over with mud and dirt. I began to wipe my eyes and then I felt a heavy weight knock _all_ the air out of me. I managed to uncover my eyes and found that _my_ Croagunk was in fact _sitting_ on me, leaning against the wall, patiently watching the surroundings. It turned and saw me.

"Gunk, Croa?" It said, as if questioning whether it could continue sitting, or maybe mocking me. I haven't quite decided. Then I heard a cheer, and a roar from the stadium. I felt the sound waves permeate the dirt which currently covered me.

"Crap, I can barely walk, and well, now you're sitting on me, and I'm going to be late for my first match of my new career. Glenn would you stand up?" I coughed out, oddly, dust and mud had gotten in my mouth. Mentally I noted: don't talk while Glenn throws mud at me. As he slid off me, I got up, slowly.

I had inspected my head and body for blood. Nothing but bruising, but that's decent. Glenn either had the decency to hold back on me and could cause considerable more damage, or he can't do much but inconvenience a foe. Either way I could win a fight with that potential, by either beating them silly, or by making winning a task that was no longer worth the endeavor. I picked up Glenn's pokeball, and cleaned and stored it. I gazed at him.

"Don't suppose you have any water powers?" I said, half joking. I had studied a little about Croagunks. The anatomy and defense mechanisms had fascinated me. In the wild it uses poisons and it's physical abilities to defend itself. Here and now, it just surprised me with speed and shouting, and blasted me with mud. Not only are they strong, but resourceful as well. This will be interesting.

As I walked back to the doors into the Stadium, I looked at Glenn, he stared up at me. I smiled at him. He did a good job, even if he kicked my ass. He didn't hesitate. He dodged my attack, and he proved that he has some kick to him. I made a good choice after all. I patted it on the head and said,

"Glenn, you did a good job. Let's show this crowd what we can do together." Glenn looked up at me and croaked out a small noise. I saw his poison sacks pulsate a little. We walked into the stadium and got into the ready room with other trainers. They looked at me oddly, and some even snickered. A few had their smaller pokemon out, but most didn't have them out at all. Mine was out and on display. I walked over towards one of my team. Still groggy with pain, I saw him turn and his face change into a look of dismay.

"What the hell happened!? You said you were going outside for just a moment." Tobias' familiar voice rang out. It was so surprising I laughed.

"I needed to know what ol' Glenn here can do. Turns out he can kick my ass." I said, grinning. Glenn chimed in heartily on that note. I mentally made a mental note that this thing _does_ have a personality, and it likes my sense of humor.

"You have a Pokedex for a reason!" Tobias chastised. He had a valid point but all I was hearing was blah, blah, blah.

"Yeah, yeah, since when did I ever do anything the _easy_ way?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm fine, only a few bumps and bruises, nothing major, and Glenn is fine. Didn't lay a finger on him, which by the way is a good sign. By the way, where is everyone?" The latter part of this question was a sudden realization that Tobias and I were the only Locust Pack members in the ready room.

"The rest are fighting it out right now. We are on call for next round. John said since you were outside, you had to wait." Informing me in that all too familiar Tobias way, battling back his excitement and his uncertainty with fact, it was reassuring that I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Well then, I'm off to find a shower, to kinda… Oh God!" I was immediately interrupted by a nearby staryu hosing me off. The trainer looked older. He was obviously not here for his starter.

"There you go kid. Don't get yourself so beat up you can't compete." It was a gruff but friendly voice. I nodded and thank him without thinking. Now I was just wet, as opposed to being covered in mud.

I was listening intently, hoping to overhear any advice from some of the older, more experienced trainers. Most of them weren't talking, and I noticed they were the ones that had their pokemon out and were actively engaging them. They were touching and petting them, giving them encouragement of one kind or another. The newer Trainers I noticed had less to do with their pokemon, they had excited looks on their faces and were, in general, nervously talking to other new trainers. The new trainers were bursting at the seams to get out there and show the world what they could do. I looked at my Croagunk. I put a hand on its rather rounded shoulder and murmured "I don't care how we do today. We've got a long way to go before we are masters at our respective parts in this. Let's just do our best." Glenn nodded. It acknowledged me. That's a good sign. I looked up at the board; I saw my name in lights. I was going next. It was telling me to get ready. Just how does one get ready for something like this? It's going to be our turn.

I got up, walked to the door and looked to Tobias, I smiled and waved.

"Good luck, man." I told him. He responded in kind. I passed him and walked into the blinding stadium. Lights glared from every angle, as I covered my eyes I heard the announcer shout.

"Folks let's welcome Simon of Team Locust Pack! He's bringing with him Croagunk! Team Locust Pack is standing at a 2 victories today, let's see what Simon can bring to the ring! Next we have Jonathan of team Verizon. He has Growlithe at his side. Can you hear me now, folks!? Ha, ha! Let's see how these new trainers react to their first battle!" The announcer's voice boomed loudly. Speakers throughout the stadium bellowed his enthusiasm around the ring. The stands are full as I look around the stadium, and gaze. A few faces catch my eyes as I recognize people know. People are cheering for me. I walk slowly to the lower right field, I can see trainers walking away from the other fields. I try to remain calm while I step into the chalk lines. My adrenaline is pumping. My eyes focus. I see the opponent. I whisper quietly under my breath:

"Rule of combat: An opponent is nothing more than an obstacle. Victory is the goal." Glenn, once again nods. He heard me. I look forward and gauge my opponent once more. He is smaller, than me, leaner. He all smiles in his black and red shirt. I look at his Growlithe. Four legs, long teeth, basic claws, he has fiery orange-red fur and a large bushy tail. He seems like nothing to write home about; however, he's a pokemon. Who would have thought my Croagunk could surprise me and throw mud at an almost lethal speed? The buzzer rings to start the battle while I'm thinking. I almost don't hear it, and Glenn doesn't move. I watch as well, saying confidently:

"Glenn, we got this. Just see what they do first, and adjust. React, then Act. This is how one wins a fight."

"Gunk!" Glenn spoke, quickly. And then, that's when the Growlithe started rushing forward.

"Growlithe, Bite them! Win this fight and you get a treat!" The opponent shouted. The Growlithe's pace quickened. Each paw storming down on the floor faster than the last.

"Glenn, when he stops in front of you to get ready to leap. Do what you did to open up on me. Got it?" I murmur quietly, noting that Croagunk nods once more. The announcer kicks in once more: "Trainer Jonathon's Growlithe is off to a good start charging into the opponent. It looks like Trainer Simon is frozen with fear, along with his Croagunk! It could be over before it begins, folks!"

The announcer's piercing voice boomed over the speakers, as the crowd quieted in anticipation of the matches' first move. The Growlithe's pace, as anticipated, quickened and then he stepped into a crouching position, ready to pounce!

"GLENN NOW!" I scream, unable to hold it in. My Emotion and adrenaline are boiling in my blood, as I spring forward, pointing outward towards the Growlithe. Glenn let out a piercing shriek. A war-cry almost as loud as mine. I was taken aback so was Growlithe as Glenn left the ground. The Growlithe visibly lost its focus due to the shriek and stood watching Glenn in shock. Glenn was under him, and kicked it rather soundly in the stomach. The Growlithe launched a little in the air with a yelp, and fell on it's side. It got up, as Glenn slid into a standing position this time clearly ready for anything. The silence physically imposing itself over the stadium was suddenly broken as the world _exploded_ with noise, cheers. Just as the crowd started up the announcer blared excitedly, filling the air to the brim with excited energy. Blurring the already surreal experience with a dash of words and a mix of descriptive narration and a bit of information, all of which was too much to take in, the announcer spoke:

"A powerful opening move by Trainer Simon, Astonish generally causes the enemy pokemon to lose focus and to waver in battle, losing the commitment to attack! Clever tactic! We'll have to watch this one!" I looked around, taking in the situation a little more. Growlithe was getting up, and Glenn was ready to pounce. I heard a distance shout:

"We can do that too, don't let them bully or scare you Growlithe show them our courage!" Jon yelled out across the field. He was telling his pokemon to do something. I have to figure it out, that's my job now. And then I heard a piercing roar emit from Growlithe's mouth. I felt my blood run cold, my knees buckled. I felt. . . Afraid. Flashbacks of brotherly beatings, pranks and other terrible memories crossed my vision. I whimpered and cried, it felt like there wasn't going to be an end to the terrible memories. I looked up, and saw Growlithe attached to Glenn, gnawing and biting him.

"Glenn, What are you doing! Stand strong! Shake 'em off and get ready to slow him down!" I shout. Shaking the terrible memories out of my head, I stood back up, as Glenn began to punch at Growlithe, and without losing focus, began to gain control of his senses. As Growlithe lost his grip, it retreated. He began to pace back and forth gauging it's next move, and waiting for a command.

"Glenn, mud-smack him good _now_!" I shout. Jonathon looked worried, as the small hands of Croagunk gripped the ground and began to throw mud at intense speeds straight for Growlithe.

"Get out of the way, do all you can to avoid it, Growlithe!" Jon shouted. Growlithe started to dance around, trying to avoid the mud. However, every one that makes contact seems to take a lot out of Growlithe. I grinned. Just then, the announcer began to confirm suspicions.

"Folks, it seems like Trainer Simon really knows what he's doing. The move we are seeing is Mud Slap! This move not only throws mud, but fire Pokemon really can't handle ground type attacks like these very well. This could be over folks! Growlithe seems to be wearing itself down."

Pumped by my seemingly oncoming victory, I grinned "All foes are but obstacles on the road to victory!" I shouted.

"Croagunk!" he shouts as a final ball of mud smashes into Growlithe. Then Growlithe goes down.

"Folks, it seems I was right! The match really was over when the mud started flying! The whole match went downhill for Team Verizon when Trainer Simon opened up the Mud Slap and delivered the smack down to Growlithe. Chalk up another point to Team Locust Pack and remember that this team is full of surprises folks. From stage-fright to stage domination this match was Trainer Simon's to begin with!" Those words have echoed in my head ever since. A long list of echoing phrases to match to others drilled into my head by family and indoctrination. From stage-fright, to stage-light, this fight was mine. As the trainers left the ring, I walked away with my Croagunk in his poke-ball. He earned his rest. I earned mine; we were going to rest up for tomorrow, the day our adventure would begin. I wonder what everyone else is up to?


	5. Cameron's Battle

**I do not own anything regarding pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

This story is done by Cameron's Co-Author. Going for the casual beach-bum, Cameron is meant to be the laid back voice of the group. He may not always have the best idea, but sometimes it really helps to have a member that can keep people from taking life too seriously.

The next trainer starts his story...

_Place: Wandering around the first and second floors of the Stadium_

Cameron and Wooper got along well right from the beginning. Cameron, having grown up near the beach, was immensely fond of Water-type pokemon, despite the long , vicious scar that wraps around his leg from a Tentacruel that had attacked him while he was surfing. He was immensely proud to be an official pokemon trainer and looked forward to traveling the waves with his pokemon. After short introductions Cameron and Wooper meandered around the stadium until their first battle was scheduled. The pair spoke very little while walking the stadium circle, watching other trainers, they even watched the battle before theirs from the side of the ring. Equally casual looks remained on each of their faces, soon enough it was their time to walk towards the field.

While approaching the upper left ring for his match Cameron hears a snide voice behind him. "Wooper? You got a Wooper? What a pathetic pokemon. "Turning around and he sees a kid a few years younger than himself holding a Mareep.

"Hey, man. . . Not cool. All Pokemon are pretty awesome. " Cameron says, calmly.

"Bah. I'll prove my Mareep is superior! See up there," the kid points up to the screen displaying the match, "I'm your challenge for this match!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Cameron looks down at Wooper. "No sweat. We got this, little dude."

"Trainers take your places. From Team Powerhouse we have Trainer Jimmy! And from Team Locust Pack we have Trainer Cameron! This battle is until one pokemon is unable to battle. Go!"

"Mareep, use Growl!"

"Wooper, use Water Gun!"

"Mareep, not usually aggressive in nature, has some difficulty growling menacingly enough to be convincing, and her growl does not seem to have affected Wooper's mood. Cameron's Wooper however, is much more spirited, and has soaked the Mareep's fleece."

Mareep's fleece is what it uses to conduct electricity through concentrated static charges, but this Mareep is too weak and now too wet to manage any electric attacks.

"Mareep! Tackle him!" Jimmy's aggressive attitude makes his commands sound like a cracking whip.

"Good Job! Now use Mud Sport, Wooper!" Cameron, playing off of Jimmy's aggression, decides to change the flow of battle by spreading out dirt and much around Wooper.

Mareep charged at the much smaller Wooper, and hit him full on. Wooper fell backwards and landed on the soft ground, and began to roll around and cover himself in the dirt, made wet by his previous attack.

"Tackle again! Crush him!" Jimmy cracks another command, with his successful hit he only gains more confidence.

"Wooper, Tail whip!" Wooper rolls away and pops back up on its short legs and begins waving it's muddy round in front of Mareep.

"Mareep charges once more, but her hooves find little purchase in the slick mud, and she missed. Wooper lashes Mareep with his tail as she slid by. An interesting follow-up to Tail Whip, an actual whipping!" The announcer notes Cameron's lucky stratagem.

"Growl, Mareep!"

"Alright, Wooper, Water Gun again!"

Mareep, soaking wet, slipping in mud, and visibly itching from the poison that coated Wooper, growled, and Wooper stopped for a second and turned back to Cameron.

"You got it, little dude! Water Gun!" Cameron smiled, excited that his new pokemon is doing so well. Wooper turns back around and blasts Mareep right in the face, as hard as he can.

"Oh my! It looks like between the various effects plaguing Mareep from Wooper's attacks, and the accuracy little Wooper has with his Water Gun, it landed a critical blow to Mareep. There's no way Mareep will be battling any further now!" The announcer prepares to call the match, lifting his arm to call for a halt to the attacks.

Mareep, struck by the force of the water, struggles to remain upright, and slides in the mud again, and falls over. Jimmy holds out a pokeball, returning his Mareep. He glares over at Cameron, angrily, and walks away from the field.

"Victory goes to Locust Pack Trainer Cameron! That puts Locust Pack at four and oh so far."

"Bastard. You got lucky!" Jimmy yells, without turning to face Cameron.

"Come on, man, don't be a sore loser. It happens. Keep underestimating the little guys and it'll happen more often than you think." He turns from Jimmy and walks off in the opposite direction. "Come on, Wooper, I'm gonna get you some strawberries to celebrate!"

"Oop, woop!"


	6. Tobias' Battle

**I do not own anything regarding pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

This story's co-author has mentioned doing some art work, along with Simon's for that matter. Originally when I began working on this I had got the idea into my head to do a webcomic but I couldn't find a dedicated artist, so I kept pumping out story, because it was all in my head anyway, hoping at some point I'll convince someone to make at least a couple drawings to go with this. I've had three people offer now to lend a hand with artwork but none have shown me anything and I'm not going to press someone who offers to help me first, that would be rude. All the same, I do hope to get a webcomic version up at some point, so you can consider this a kind of behind the scenes if it ever does go up, you may notice parts of the story seem like they would fit much better in a comic form and I kind of wrote them like that to get my artists more interested and to brainstorm and doodle and all that. It may never happen, but not for lack of story.

The next trainer starts his story...

_Place: Ready Room of the Stadium, a semi-locker room with no other trainers near by._

I am still very surprised that I received a dragon type for my starter. I mean what the hell did I do to show I was qualified enough for a Dratini?

Simon just left for his match and I still have some time before mine. I lost track of the others a little while ago. They told us we could have a break, see people, talk, and learn about our new pokemon. I'm still too nervous to open the ball. You may call me a collector of sorts. I like rare things. Not necessarily because of their value or rarity, but because they are something important that I have been given the chance to take care of. I have plenty of collectibles back in my room. Posters, figures, comics. They aren't valuable in their own right, but collectors like me create a value for them, out of mutual interest and constant upkeep.

So here I am, alone, nervous, holding a common pokeball with a rare pokemon inside. Something I am to care for and unlike my other collectibles this one can talk, walk, eat and sleep. Not only that but it can battle. That's where I am supposed to come in, I'm supposed to train this pokemon. Care for it, raise it, and teach it to fight. This seems so out of my league. I don't know how I should feel right now. Excited? Happy? Scared? Responsible? Grown up? I didn't sign up for any of that, no I remember what I signed up for now.

"Dratini. Come on out." Tobias leveled the pokeball with his vision and pressed the button with his thumb. A bright flash of light streamed out of the ball like a current, just when it seemed like it was brightest it stopped and the light danced in front of his eyes. It took a long, serpentine shape. The bright white faded into a cool blue and slowly the rest of the features appeared. Round black eyes that looked like pools of ink were a contrast to the bright light, and into these pools the rest of the light seemed to be absorbed. Small fins appeared on the head, twitching slightly, as though they doubled for ears. Between the two eyes a pale white spot formed and grew outwards, a tiny horn took shape. Finally, the snout elongated from beneath the eyes and remained a bright white in color. As though spilling down from the mouth, the belly of the serpent was pure white.

"Driii!" It seemed to cheer at its release from the ball, and slowly it stretched to its full height. Almost six feet long Dratini is able to balance on the end of its tail and stay between four and five feet tall depending on how fast it needs to move over land. Tobias' mind raced as he remembered these details in fragments that appeared as the light in front of his eyes began to fade.

"Amazing. Just awesome." Tobias took a step forward and looked at his starter closely. He examined its face, eyes, horn and snout. He looked at the long sleek body, meant for swimming and floating. He compared the color of his hand against the blue scales, it seemed so vibrant, and it moved as though it was living water.

"Drii?" Dratini followed Tobias' eyes, hands, and movements closely. When Tobias noticed its apprehension he stepped back.

"I'm Tobias Moon. I'm your trainer. And you are amazing. I can't believe I have a Dratini."

"Drii?" Dratini sled its body down slowly, making it much shorter, but the length of muscle now on the floor would give it great speed.

"Oh? No, no. I'm sorry. Don't be afraid. I don't want to scare you, or hurt you. I want to be your friend."

"Drii?"

"I'm sorry, this is all very new for me too. I guess they told me that I would be getting a pokemon, but they probably didn't explain anything to you did they?"

"Drii. Drii."

"I'm a new trainer. My job is to catch and train pokemon. There are a lot of uses for pokemon, but really I just want to catch the ones that I like and become friends. I don't really like the idea of making pokemon fight each other, but in some cases it's what the pokemon want. So I do want to make my pokemon strong, and I do want them to be powerful, but I also want them to be happy."

"Drii." Dratini slowly slides back up to its former height. Its eyes seem to have hardened like two pieces of coal. It stares at Tobias for a minute and finally slides towards him. When it reaches him it stands as tall as it can, coming face to face with the tall trainer. "Drii!" Its eyes soften again and it lowers itself, it begins to sway a little back and forth.

"I hope that means you're happy. This may seem kind of sudden but I actually have my first battle soon. So you and I will need to work together to show what we're made of, think you're up for it?"

"Drii!"

"Alright, let's head down to the stadium. Our match should be soon."

"Hear comes our next two trainers for battle!" the announcer begins. "First up is Trainer Tobias from Team Locust Pack with his starter, oh wow a dratini! It looks like this is one of our rare dragon matches. Next, his opponent will be Trainer Fredrick from Team Ariata with a bagon! This is one of the few dragon battles we get to see today, dragon pokemon may seem weak initially but if these trainers are strong enough they are going to have a couple powerful and rare pokemon in their futures."

I approach the lower right field, the other trainer takes his spot as I take mine and we stare at each other for a second. "Trainers, ready!"

Each trainer throws their pokeball out and releases their pokemon.

"Alright Dratini this is our first battle take your time and do your best." Dratini seems not to respond, its gaze watching the other pokemon. It eyes are hard again and its muscles seem tense, its whole body looks like it could spring at anytime.

"This battle is one on one until one pokemon can no longer battle. Alright, trainers, begin!"

"Dratini just stare Bagon down, don't let him think he can shake us."

"Dratini begins by leering at Bagon, no doubt trying to break his resolve and concentration."

Bagon lashes out but lowers its defenses and bites Dratini. "That's it Bagon, just keep biting into Dratini!"

"Dratini he is in close now wrap Bagon up." Dratini winces at the painful bite from Bagon but now has the perfect chance to constrict Bagon and crush it for several seconds.

"That's Dratini's wrap attack. Using that long muscular body it is able to catch and wrap prey in the wild. In battles it may be a weak move but it also means the opponent can't dodge or use any movement attacks."

"Bagon don't let it defeat us unleash your Rage on Dratini show them we will not lose this fight." As though unafraid for its own health Bagon begins biting and thrashing at Dratini.

"Because of the wrap neither pokemon can move freely and Bagon's Rage is unavoidable." "Dratini, let go of Bagon." As Dratini unwraps itself both pokemon stand there exhausted and eying each other.

"Bagon, Dratini is on its last once of strength rush in and bite!"

"Dratini, show what you're made of, paralyze Bagon with Thunderwave now!" As if on cue shockwaves from Dratini catch Bagon in his tracks paralyzing him.

"No, Bagon, shake it off!"

"Dratini, quickly wrap around him and end this!" Dratini wraps around Bagon one final time knowing Bagon can't bite or unleash his rage, crushing Bagon until it faints.

"We have a winner, Tobias with his new companion Dratini! That puts Team Locust Pack at five and oh for today."

"Great job, Dratini you were awesome, thank you for your effort out there." Dratini is exhausted but smiles at its victory, its eyes soften and it circles itself to lie down and rest. "Return."


	7. John's Battle

**First let me say I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

Attention readers: Some of you reading this may have seen the original that I mailed around a bit before I began posting here, if so then you might be a little confused. That would be because this story does not appear in that version, that's right this is "new" content. I've been holding a spot for these last two "First Battles" and I have finally added them to the original copy and now to this posting. John's co-author helped me with the battle sequence he really tried to bring out the showmanship that John is dying to live up to. The intro before the battle was written by me to explain what our last two trainers are doing and how they come to meet their new pokemon. I hope everyone enjoys this, and remember to feel free to leave comments I would love to hear what people think so far.

"I knew this was our lucky year!" John was on the first floor of the stadium rolling a pokeball back and forth through his hands like a baseball. He turned to Joshua, the two had wandered off together after the ceremony while everyone else went their separate ways around the stadium, "What do you think man? Was I right, or what?"

"You're right, we got our pokemon. Lucky - I don't know about. I don't know how well this whole battling thing is going to go."

"We're gonna be great. And if not, it's our first battle, no one is going to rip us too hard for losing our first match."

"I know, but still, this is. . . Weird, you know? I guess I just thought it would always be our dream."

"It is our dream. And we made it."

"That's just it, is it a dream anymore? We made it, we're trainers."

"Yeah, think of all the possibilities. . ." John stared intently at the pokeball in his hands.

"Think of all the pressure." Joshua hadn't stopped checking his hand every couple seconds since he got the ball, and he hadn't put it down or away either. Like he would look at it once and suddenly it wouldn't be there and it would all have been in his head.

"Confidence, my friend."

"Eh. . . This is going to take some getting used to."

"Sooner the better then, right?" Before Joshua could respond John pressed the button and released his pokemon to stand before the two of them. The light immediately took an orange tint, like a cloud at sunset. Two legs touched down on the concrete floor, the angled back pointed up towards the head, and two arms grew from the length of the body. The feet and arms grew more refined, with small sharp claws forming last on each. The head was rounded with a snub snout, two nostril holes formed like slits at the end. The eyes appeared like deep pools of amber, pupils wide and dark with hints of orange around the edges and flecks of red on close inspection. As the tail took shape, long and muscled tipped with a burning flame which seemed to dissipate all the light from the pokeball into a soft orange flow like a small campfire or large lighter, the mouth dropped open with a row of tiny teeth.

"Char, char. . . Charmander?"

"Little guy looks surprised." At the sound of John's voice Charmander stared at him and fueled his tail flame to expand menacingly, "Oh. Nice. I love this little guy." Joshua backed away a bit, not wanting to be too close to an agitated fire type.

"Dude, I don't think it's happy."

"Nah, just surprised. Right, little dude?"

"Char?" Charmander's flame reduced and it stared blankly at John and Joshua. Its mouth dropped open a little.

"Well man?"

"What?"

"You gonna release yours or what? We can have them meet. See what they think of one another."

"Oh." Joshua's confusion was apparent, quickly he looked at the ball and before he pressed the release he stared for a couple seconds almost hoping his hand would go through the button and the ball would disappear. _Click_. The ball unlatched and a light appeared, it looked like a sphere of light floating at knee height, with two thin columns reaching to the ground. Then the ball expanded upward releasing two more spindly lengths, the shape of the heads and beaks formed first. Then the legs expanded with large, flat feet with sharp claws at the end. The rest of the body filled in after with a brown shade and tan limbs, the beady bird eyes looked like four pools of black.

"Oh. . . Wow." Joshua's eyes grew wide as he stared at his pokemon. The two heads looked at John and Joshua each, then switched, then down at Charmander, and then around the hallway at the people walking nearby.

"Do, du." Said the first head, followed by a reply from the second "Du, do."

"Uh. Hi, I'm your trainer. Joshua." Joshua thought about waving and lifted his hand but it hung their limply as Doduo moved forward to examine him and his arm and his hand and his fingers, it really is amazing how much those two heads can examine so quickly.

"Du, Do!" "Do, Du!" The heads seemed to argue with one another, not being able to come to the same conclusion.

"Whoa, calm. . . Down. Please?" Joshua tried to interrupt their argument but both heads turn to stare at him once more and under their eyes he couldn't help but feel like he was going to be keeping these two in line for a long time.

"That is great!" John laughed at the sight of his friend trying to stop a pokemon from arguing with itself.

"Char." Charmander brightened up and barked a little laugh with John.

"You know, Charmander, I think you need a nickname. What do you think about Zippo?"

"John, we can't use that, I'm sure copyright issues would come up."

"Oh. Damn. Probably right. How about," John looked closely at Charmander trying to think of a good nickname, "Killer? Cannon? Fireball? Scorch?"

Joshua sighed as John went through nicknames and Charmander only seemed confused. "How about Frag?" Joshua spoke up, interrupting John's chain of potential, badass names. He stared at Joshua momentarily then began to roll it around his tongue.

"Frag? I kind of like that. . . Frag? What do you think?"

"Char!" Lighting up at the prospect and understanding what was happening, Charmander gladly accepted his new nickname.

"Alright! Frag it is." John pet Frag's head and Frag waved his fiery tail. "So what about Doduo there?" Two pair of beady eyes focused on Joshua at this point, staring down their slender beaks they waited to here his response and their new name.

"Oh, how about Tweedle and Deedle? Or Oscar and Ivan? Or Manny and Fanny?"

"You're not helping, John." The birds began to squawk at the names, they didn't seem to like any of them. "I don't think I can nickname them. I think they would just fight over it, and why would I want to tell one head what to do and then give a different order to the other? I think it makes more sense to make them work as a team, they will know when they should split their work load. After all, they're the ones with two heads, not me." The birds quieted down and stared at him, they moved their beaks in close and Joshua flinched a little. That was enough for them to flinch back themselves and then they stared at one another apparently sharing a conversation in their collective mind for once. After a minute or two they came to an agreement and synchronously nodded at Joshua, then went back to looking around the hallway.

"You're gonna have a lot of fun with this pair, I can tell." Looking down at his watch, John jumped to his feet startling Frag. "Wow, it's time for my match! Come on, Frag, lets go stomp someone!"

"Ladies and gentleman, Stan Ivers here today for the NPL, calling this match and glad to see all our fresh trainers. First up today we have brash newcomer John Lamont, from Team Locust Pack, and says here he will be starting out with a Charmander. He will be taking on Dirk Benson, of Team Ohn Ome Lon. Benson won his first match of the day and is back for a second round while the fields are clear, he started off strong today with Koffing. If the competitors could make their way to the trainer area on Field Two, in upper right, please, we'll get this underway." Stan Ivers directed from his seat near the edge of the arena.

John Lamont makes his entrance with Frag leading the way, he has an earbud in and is listening to _Brompton Cocktail_ to get himself pumped with a little theme music. He is greeted with a modicum of fanfare, but treats it like he's the center attraction – waving to the crowd and showing off Frag. From the opposite side of the arena Dirk Benson enters, with many more fans cheering for him, his Koffing following behind, puffing poisonous gas as it moves.

As the two men approach their respective areas and giant gong sound can be heard, and across a screen, the words 'FIGHT IT OUT!' scroll in large font.

"Koffing go!" Dirk screams as he leaps forward. Koffing slowly makes his way across the field. The field has seen a bit of damage today but is still the "cleanest" relatively. Patches of the ground have been broken up into small piles and chunks are angled out of the floor.

"And Benson starts out strong, taking an aggressive stance at the start of this battle." Stan observes.

John starts out somewhat hesitantly, ordering Frag to leer, successfully, and then to hide behind the broken and raised section of floor prominently placed near the center of the field. Dirk jumps with a devilish gleam in his eye. "Koffing, Poison Gas over the raised area, Now!"

John moves to the edge of the trainer circle and calls out. "Frag, dodge to the left and Scratch!"

Frag narrowly misses becoming encased in a dangerous ring of poison gas and leaps at Koffing, its claws lead the way. Koffing tries to retreat, but it is surprised by the quick jump and wastes precious seconds floating still and fails to get out of reach - Frag connects, scoring a solid hit.

"And Lamont lands the first blow. Nice idea using the terrain to his advantage. It was a risky move though, as Charmander nearly became encased in poison gas, but Lamont's moxy paid off and he drew first blood." Stan exclaims.

Dirk is astonished by this, but comes out swinging. "Koffing, quick, Tackle before Charmander readies again!" Koffing lunges forward, but Frag dodges to the side. He isn't fast enough though, and takes a shoulder check pushing him back and losing ground to Koffing.

"Benson retaliates and Koffing scores a grazing blow. Though he didn't get the full force of the shot in, Charmader is now on its heels." Stan says.

"Finish him off, Koffing! Drop him with another Tackle, now!" Benson screams. Koffing rises up and then goes hurtling towards Frag, who is still off balance and can't hope to dodge.

John leaps forward calling to Frag. "Stare into his eyes as he comes in. Leer!" On command, Frag centers himself as best as possible and looks up, catching the eyes of Koffing, who begins to slow slightly as the effects of Leer take hold. Koffing still crashes into Frag though, knocking him down with Tackle.

"Nice tactic there. Charmander ate a tackle, but was able to get off a Leer which confused Koffing a bit. Still Charmander is down below the raised section and Koffing is ready for more. If Koffing connects with another Tackle, this one is over." Stan says.

Koffing, taking initiative, lunges forward, going for another Tackle just as Frag is able to climb to its feet.

"Frag! Jump onto the raised section and Scratch!" John shouts. Accordingly, Frag dives underneath the lunging Koffing and leaps onto the raised ground, there is a clear shot with both pokemon back-to-back momentarily. The moment passes. Now with a height advantage, Frag deftly spins about and leaps on to the back of Koffing, digging its claws in.

"No!" Dirk screams.

Regardless of his protestations though, Frag digs its claws in with full force, forcing Koffing down to the ground. With the effects of Leer still about it, Koffing falls unconscious underneath the furious claws of Frag.

"And that's it! I can't believe it! Lamont came up big. Who would have believed that Charmander would be able to dodge that Tackle, and that last Scratch attack can be called nothing less that Super-Effective! What an entrance from this new trainer! I think we will be seeing more of this young man and his Charmander in the coming months." Stan excitedly spouts.

Now the fanfare is redoubled for John, and the cheers are redoubled as he takes to the field standing next to his partner. "Yeah," he says looking down at Frag, "I think I can get used to this."


	8. Joshua's Battle, the Ceremony

**First let me say I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

This story is the last of the "First Battles" scene. Again, if you've read the original copy, before I started posting here, this story does not appear because it did not exist. I realized I had Anon-Reviews disabled after a friend tried to post something on here and couldn't, I have since fixed that. Sorry for asking for reviews and then not giving permission, I didn't realize the faulty logic at the time. Some of this was left a little vague, mainly because it works better with art rather than words – though I may go back sometime and update this page with a little more detail. Good news though, now that I've started posting somewhere I have two people doing rough character sketches and that makes me happy – wish I could post them here.

_Place: Sitting in the stands of the Stadium_

Joshua had followed John towards the stadium floor to watch the battle but had been informed that if he wasn't battling he needed to take a seat in the bleachers for his own safety. So there he sat, Doduo returned to its pokeball, watching from the sidelines. He examined the battlefields as John made his way into the trainer's square.

It was a simple set up, four equally sized battlefields. One of them was covered in soft, dark dirt – like what one might pull from a garden. Probably good for grass and maybe bug types. With thicker soil like that it seems likely some faster pokemon would get slowed and thrown off balance pretty easily, at least those that had to depend on land-based movement.

The field John was entering had more sand and dust coating, with broken "plates" sticking up from the floor. They looked easily breakable for the most part, though there were a couple rather thick floor plates that may hold up against an attack or two. Seems like a good field for rock and ground types, it also gave cover and camouflage to certain pokemon with more tan coats – too bad Doduo was so tall it probably wouldn't be able to hide or utilize the coloration of the field at all.

The field below John's' was mostly flat and gray with a red and white pokeball emblem in the center, the most generic and probably closest to "official" battlefield in the stadium. No real advantage to be had by any type of pokemon on a field like that. There looked to be battle marks staining the edge of it, some of the paint was missing and parts of the field had indents and scrapes. It had probably seen the most use today out of all the fields.

The last field was pretty well torn up. It would have to be taken apart after today and see some serious repairs and replacements. What was meant to be an obstacle field had most of its obstacles destroyed. Thin metal rods and thick black tires, even a small netting hanging around the outside of the field. This kind of field was meant to show off pokemon that may not be the most "battle inclined." After all, some people chose starters that could not battle very well, but learning to master commands was very important, especially at this stage. Many trainers who mastered these would probably focus more on pokeathelons or contests rather than battles. However, most of the metal rods were scattered all over the field now though they probably started as jumping or balancing stunts. The tires laid around the center were kicked around, one was upright in a pile of metal rods. Some had tears and scorch marks on them and would need to be replaced – usually cheap if you take them from old trucks. The netting though was torn to shreds, it seems some heavier pokemon had fallen into them and ruined them completely. What was probably meant as a crawling or flying exercise was completely ruined.

It seemed reasonable that he wouldn't get that field. Nor would he get the same field as John, they would want to air it out some after Koffing's battle there. The official field wasn't very "official" right now, so that only leaves one choice. He was going to get stuck on the first field – with the deep gardening soil. Doduo wouldn't be able to balance very well on something like that, much less utilize any speed. If he could count on an opponent getting just as bad of luck as he though it would even out. . .

Well, John had won. It was an interesting fight, especially given the lack of training Frag had, it almost seemed like a string of good luck. Maybe Joshua would be so lucky. As John stood in the light receiving his cheers it only made Joshua's stomach tighten. He felt the pressure of the crowd all around him and was surrounded by noise that made his chest reverberate. It was almost too much, but then his name scrolled across the screen announcing the next match. "Dammit."

He stood at the edge of the field. Pokeball in hand, waiting for his opponent. "Ladies and Gentlemen, there seems to be a small change of plans. Our other challenger seems to be missing, so we are asking for a trainer that has already battled today to take the field, she should be here momentarily."

Great. He was right about one thing, they had assigned him to this soil and mud field. It looked much more trampled up close. Compacted with body prints in the ground. The indents made it look almost hilly, as though you would have to fight your way to the top of one of the mounds, all the while sliding back down.

"Here she is everyone, our challenger for trainer Joshua of Team Locust Pack, trainer Rene of Team Jolt!"

"Team wha-? This isn't happening." Joshua mumbled to himself, no one would be that obvious would they?

"This battle is one on one, and goes until one pokemon can no longer battle."

"Go, Magnemite!"

"Go," _oh crap_ he thought as he threw the ball "Doduo!"

"Battle on!"

"Doduo, quickly, growl at it!"

"Magnemite, metal sound!"

"The trainers are each opening with status effecting moves. Joshua: trying to take the fight out of Magnemite with dual-growls and Rene is trying to weaken Doduo's defense to special techniques."

A horrible scraping overshadows the noise of Doduo's twin growls, as Magnemite begins to rotate and twist its magnets against its body.

"Doduo," Joshua says while covering his ears, "don't stop growling at it, make it stop that noise!" Doduo's heads wobble and shake at the sound, trying desperately to ignore it, and began to squawk and growl in short bursts.

"Magnimite, move in closer and keep up the metal sound."

"The two trainers seem to be playing at weakening one another into submission. We saw Rene use this strategy earlier to overcome her opponent, and piercing his guard when it was distracted by the Metal Sound."

"That can't be what she's going for, she has an advantage already." Joshua thought, hands still over his ears he watched Magnemite's approach. It didn't suffer any ill effects from the field at all, using its magnetic energy to keep it a good five feet off the ground. Then something caught Joshua's eye. . .

"Doduo, move in slowly toward Magnemite. Keep trying to growl!" Doduo's wide feet stepped slowly forward onto the thick field of muck in front of it, they touched down and sunk a couple of inches. "Real slow, Doduo. If you move too fast you'll fall."

The two pokemon approached one another, neither letting up. Magnemite's Metal Sound not stopping as it rotated its small magnets rapidly. Doduo's twin heads growling until one could not keep up then the other head starting up, trying to menace Magnemite's optic orb by slowly pecking the air with its long, thin beak. Soon the two were nigh-on top of one another and with no where else to go they began to circle around each other.

That was when Joshua could finally get a clear view of what he suspected. Magnemite was drooping from the air a good foot each time it rotated the direction of its magnets. It had to realign the pulse that was repelling the ground beneath it and that brought it dangerously close to Doduo's beaks. Now if he could pin those magnets and make it fall, he could hold it in the thick dirt where it wouldn't be able to keep a charge.

Now or never, "Doduo, wait for it. . . " Doduo stops growling, moving and pecking, it simply stood still and stared at Magnemite who became confused at the change in the flow of the battle and looked to Rene for orders. However, Magnemite doesn't stop keeping up Metal Sound, as its magnets rotate once more it drops from Rene's view behind Doduo's heads.

"Now! Peck like crazy and don't stop til you pin it to the floor!"

"It looks like trainer Joshua has found a weakness in magnemite's steel shell and he's going to strike like mad!"

"Magnemite, try get away from those beaks." But the order comes too late and the twin beaks fall heavily on the metal sphere. Slowly it is pushed until it is near Doduo's knees.

"Those peck attacks aren't doing very much damage but such continuous force is keep magnemite from aligning itself. Can Joshua turn this into a win!?"

"Magnemite tackle back!" Rene gives the order hoping it will regain some of Magnemite's lost air space.

"Those tackles aren't doing very much to doduo, it seems all the growls magnemite suffered has lowered its attack too much to help it now. Its fighting a losing battle to stay afloat."

Just as Magnemite gets within a couple pecks from the dirt, Rene gives a last hopeful order "On the next peck I need you to turn a sharp right, Magnemite!"

"What is Rene thinking, twisting like that could force magnemite to spin out of flight, especially if it can't realign fast enough."

"Mag. . .Ne.. . " As the next blow lands Magnemite twists quickly to the right and before it can realign it is caught on Doduo's beak.

"Now, all remaining electricity, Thundershock!"

Magnemite is caught on Doduo's beak with its other magnet floating centimeters from ground. The magnets seem to go "limp" and Doduo lifts a foot to remove Magnemite from its beak when suddenly its optic orb glows like a lantern and electricity begins to pour into Doduo.

"Oh! Wow! Thundershock! It looks like magnemite's last battle was enough to teach it a new technique. With such prolonged exposure to Metal Sound and a weakness to electricity," the announcer's words are punctuated with Doduo's soft _flump_ on the dark soil, "doduo didn't stand a chance of continuing to battle after that. Trainer Joshua looked like he almost had this fight in hand, but lost it in the last seconds from a well timed jolt!"

Magnemite also fell into the soft dirt next to Doduo after it expended its remaining energy, and the two trainers approached to recover their pokemon.

"Good fight." Rene said as she held out her pokeball to recover Magnemite. "Recharge, magnemite – thanks for the wins."

"Yeah. Guess it was just my bad luck. . . Congrats." Joshua returned Doduo to his pokeball and walked swiftly away from the field. "At least it's over." He said to himself while he left the floor to look for the rest of the team.

Everyone else had been waiting on the side lines, and they were still cheering as Joshua joined them.

"Great job, dude!" Simon said and held out a high five. Joshua accepted half-heartedly.

"You almost had her, can't believe how close that was." Thomas said trying to sound empathetic.

"Don't worry, man. It was a great fight. You're sure to win the next one." Tobias put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, no worries dude." Cameron said, John and Dom nodded along.

Joshua looked up and shrugged at his friends. "I know. Thanks. Just need more practice, I guess."

"That's the spirit. Come on, I think they're gonna give out some kind of awards to the Teams with the best records. I'm sure we'll nab something."

After another hour of watching battles the staff finally announced that awards for trainers would be given out soon and that all trainers should report to the stadium floor as soon as they could.

Team Locust Pack made their way down the stairs and took their spots alongside the other trainers. After a short wait, the other trainers that had been around the stadium filtered in through the doors and made it towards their team members. Smiling and sad faces alike were among the crowd. No team wanted to walk away, even if they assumed they were not going to receive anything.

"Trainers! Thank you all for your participation, and congratulations on all your achievements." A roar went up from the trainers and spread to the fans still in the bleachers. Slowly it died away and the announcer began once more.

"You all did well, and proved that you're deserving of the title trainer. However, now your true test is about to began and the NPL wants to make sure we do our best to set trainers on the right path. All the teams here will receive five consolation pokeballs, regardless of personal or team record."

Another cheer rose up from the crowd and died quickly as the announcer tried to continue.

"We hope these will serve you well on your adventures to find and capture wild pokemon. Remember you can always purchase more pokeballs at any NPL stores, and receive a discount with your official NPL Trainer Card."

Another loud cheer, and the over head screen lit up with images of the League stores in the area and panned shots of their selection.

"Now, to the trainer awards!"

Deafening cheers louder than any before.

"First, the top three trainers of the day. Best in personal win percentage will receive this official NPL trainer jacket with a potions belt along the inside. Those trainers having shown a close attachment to their pokemon, which the League judges feel have the potential to lead to great things will receive this official Poke-belt. With attachments for up to the League maximum of six pokeballs. Lastly, individual trainers who showed a technical grasp of battling will be receiving a stock supply of Antidote, Paralyze heal, Burn Heal, and Awakening. Each item sure to cure what ails a pokemon after a hard battle."

"Next, Team awards. Teams with the best win percentages will be receiving an additional five pokeballs, and three potions to help start their journey. Those showing the best teamwork and support will receive two additional pokeballs and a fifty dollar gas card to help with the many tours and travels ahead. Lastly, those teams who received the best crowd support and showed ingenious technique will be getting their registration information given to local exhibition battle authorities as well as League endorsement for battles and may receive calls or contracts for local battles and shows."

As cheers went up from the crowds the overhead display changed to list all those trainers and teams who had won anything for their first day of hard work. All of the trainer displays went by and none of the Locust Pack won anything. With all of their trainers only battling once they didn't have any outstanding records, and apparently none of them were "close" enough or "tactical" enough quite yet for the League to recognize. "Strict bastards." said Thomas as he looked at his other team members.

"Yeah what did we have to do to win any of those? Apparently whatever it was they needed to see it more than once." Dom said, turning to watch the Team winners.

"Oh dude," Cameron pointed up at the screen, "that's us!"

"What, where?" They all tried to find their listing.

"Awesome! We're getting endorsed!" Tobias said, filled with surprise.

"Yeah, we are." Thomas read the list "With pretty much everyone else. I think that's every team."

"Something, I guess." Joshua resigned. "Maybe we'll make some good out of it."

"True enough." Cameron said as Dom and Simon cheered a bit at the idea of getting to take the stage again.

"Dudes, wait. Look." John pointed up at the screen as it scrolled through the names again. "We did get something, we won that other team award, teamwork and support – with the gas card."

"Oh, ho!" Thomas smirked. "I don't really care how they came to that conclusion, I'm totally down for more pokeballs. That'll give us one each, and enough gas to get us out to somewhere we can train and catch."

"Doesn't seem odd to you that we won exactly what we needed?"

"What, no. . . I guess not. I'm not going to question it."


	9. Return to the Stadium, part 1

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

This portion is probably meant to unite and foreshadow bits of the story that are quite a ways off right now. One of the first real "adventures" the team may encounter, but after originally writing this section I ended up putting off this idea for later so I could give the team more time to practice the basics of being trainers. You can bet its still eating away at the back of their minds though, just like it is mine.

_Place: Parking lot outside the stadium_

After the award ceremony an important announcement is made to all trainers. "There will be more battle practice sessions and trainer etiquette sessions held tomorrow. You are all invited back to learn more and practice battling and thinking like a trainer with the help of more experienced trainers from the area. If you want to learn what we have locally to catch, or if you want to know how to make an effective pokemon team, or any other questions you may have, please attend. Practice battles, with instruction for trainers and audience will be held all throughout the day and you are encouraged to get all the practice you can. Good night, and hopefully see you all here tomorrow!"

After that the trainers exited the stadium, pouring into the parking lot to talk, mingle and pack up. Team Locust Pack was standing around John's van that evening talking about what happened, discussing the battles they saw and the strategies they had come up with.

"You know we have to have some matches with each other, right?" John announced as the team gathered around and slowed to talk.

"Yeah, and we will. I plan on rockin' tomorrow when I knock one of those 'experienced' trainers out!" Cameron's confident boast getting the group of them to grin, no matter how tired they all were.

"You're gonna get crushed if you run in there thinking that." Thomas held onto his pokeball tightly, wanting to let Sneak out. Sneasels enjoy the night and leaving it couped up in the ball just didn't seem right.

"After today we're going to have at least a few eyes on us while we battle. Doesn't mean we have to win, but we need to show we aren't afraid." Simon's mellow tone a contrast to his energy throughout the day.

"I just can't believe it, you know?" Tobias left his question floating there, they all knew.

"I know, but we did it. We took it as far as we could. We gave them a show. We're on our way. It may be unbelievable but it's true." Thomas stretched and tossed his pokeball into the air.

"We did. But can we do it tomorrow?" Joshua's question made everyone fall quiet. The pokeball landed in Thomas's hand with a light thump. He tossed it again, thinking about releasing Sneak and letting him have a little fun.

"We will." Cameron said as he imagined getting back into the ring with Wooper.

"Yea, we will. We have to." Tobias and Simon agreed.

"You know what we need, right?" John spoke up, getting everyone's attention. Knowingly, eyes lit up around the group.

"Hell yeah! French toast!"

"French Toast!"

"To Denny's."

"To Denny's!"

The group moved their celebration to Denny's, enjoying a well earned meal and talking more into the early morning about their pokemon and plans.

_Time: Next day_

_Place: Stadium_

The Locust Pack was assembled at their table. Each group of trainers had assigned seating around the outside ring of the stadium. Teams sat together with colors, nameplates, or signs to denote their area. As the Locust Pack gathered they placed pokeballs on the table in front of them, pulling them from backpacks and pockets. Almost as though they were pooling their change together. The balls made a dense metallic _thunk_ as they landed on the table. Once everyone was sitting each member picked up their pokeball and released their pokemon. Finally, the whole team was together.

"Wow! That thing is huge!" Cameron's surprise at Dratini's almost six foot long body was apparent.

"Yeah. It's great." Tobias' smug smile grew as he pet his partner on the head.

"So Simon, I see you have a Croagunk. . . He doesn't look all that quick." Thomas nodded towards Glenn as he spoke.

"He may not be as quick as your Sneasel, but if Glenn here lays a punch on him he'll be down and out." Simon's pride and bruises made for a strange mix as he crossed his arms in challenge.

"Everyone, this is Dyne. Dyne, meet your new teammates." Dom slowly picked Eevee up from his lap and placed him on the table.

"Eee." It mewed as it slowly sat and looked at the other pokemon and people around it. Its large eyes seeming to pick up every detail and movement.

Sneak, making taunting motions at Glenn who was acting not only apathetic but completely oblivious to anything going on around it, turned to quickly face Dyne and set his feather to twitching rapidly. Sneak and Dyne had a stare off while the trainers watched, and slowly Sneak walked across the table and crouched in front of Dyne. He extended his claw slowly. Dyne smelled it without taking his eyes off of the taller pokemon.

"Snii. Snii."

"Eee. Vee." The two appeared to be having a conversation and Sneak stood back up and returned to Thomas without turning around. Apparently it was a very short conversation.

"I think he approves." Thomas said as he looked down at Sneak.

"I think Dyne does too." Dom returned.

Slowly the rest of the pokemon were introduced to one another, and there seemed to be no hard feelings between any of them. Sneak's snappy attitude merely matching that of its trainer, and each pokemon seeming to enjoy being around other, new friends.

As the pokemon and trainers chatted, a stadium worker slowly made the rounds over to the table and gave the team a list of events and a schedule. After wishing them good luck she moved on to the next team of trainers and pokemon.

"Well, it looks like battle practice starts in an hour. Type match ups are being covered in twenty minutes in room A. Rooms B and C don't open until after lunch and those are going to have the information on where to capture stuff." A piece of folded paper fell from the packet onto the table as John read aloud.

"Hey what's this?" Dom picked up the paper and unfolded it and began reading. "Oh sweet. It looks like this is a quick 'Where at' guide for local pokemon. With this we could go hunting ourselves."

"Awesome. Make sure we don't lose that." Tobias said as he peered over Dom's shoulder to read some of the pokemon in the area.

"Yeah, we'd better give that to someone else." Simon ventured "Though I'm going to vote, not me."

"Well dur, we're going to need it, give it to someone with a backpack. Thomas, you take it." John's sarcasm making Frag's tail glow a little brighter as it seemed to laugh.

"Sure, I'll hold on to it." Thomas took the map when Dom and Tobias were done and the rest of the table passed it around to have a look, before it was safely stored.

"So who is interested in the type match ups stuff?" John asked as he looked at around the table. Everyone had gone back to talking amongst themselves and it took a little yelling to get their attention. "Yo! Who wants to cover type match ups before the fights start? Anyone?"

The table appeared in thought, more likely none of them felt like making up their minds. "I don't know I've already reviewed the type match ups and a lot of the most common moves already. I don't think I need to go over it again." Tobias seemed content as he sat next to his towering Dratini.

"Oh yeah? Like how ice types beat dragon types?" Thomas offered as he nodded to Sneak, who through a few mock punches towards Dratini.

"Yeah something like that, and how your Sneak there has about four weaknesses? You better be careful someone doesn't throw any rocks or kicks his way."

Sneak, annoyed by that, pointed a claw menacingly at Tobias trying to stare him down.

"Oh please. You're two foot tall, Dratini can have you wrapped up three times over and then your speed won't mean a thing."

Sneak's feather twitched, and he lowered his claw. He turned back around and hopped atop Thomas's shoulder once more, landing as lightly as ever.

"That's right, Sneak. Sneak is saying that you may be big, but he's got me. And that makes him big in more than one way, right Sneak?" Sneak crossed his claws in front of his chest and looked out from his perch trying to imitate his trainer.

"That's right, we're all a team. Hey, so anyone else hear that noise?" Simon spoke up.

"Hear what?"

"No."

"Hey, follow me, I think I hear a battle." Simon got up from the table and made his way down the hall. The others grabbed their bags and followed him. Everyone quickly returned their pokemon and left with pokeballs still in hand.

"I think I hear it too." Cameron said as they moved down the hall.

"Same." Joshua confirmed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but we're close."

Leaving the tables and chairs behind and moving towards to the east entrance of the stadium the group came upon a few other people following the noise to its source.

As the group neared the source of the noise they saw a group of people standing in a large circle. They could hear pokemon fighting from inside the "ring." Surrounded by folded up tables and stacked up chairs along the concrete wall, the area was probably a fourth the size of a normal ring with everyone packed in to see the fight.

"What's going on here?" One of the approaching trainers asked into the crowd. The Locust Pack listened as they moved in trying see the opponents.

"Pokemon battles between the new trainers. Trying out their starters some more; don't wanna wait until the matches start later on."

"Oh fun."

The group moved in closer, trying to push through the ring to get a look. As they neared they could hear trainers announcing attacks and giving commands. However, what they saw didn't make any sense.

"You said these guys are new trainers?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do they have evolved pokemon already?"

Inside the ring a new trainer was trying to order his pokemon to attack, but it was refusing to move from its spot. The pokemon was large, with a pale purple hue to its skin. The skin appeared rough almost like leather. The pokemon stood on all fours and most noticeable was the large horn sticking from its head.

"Nidorino, attack! Get moving! Go! Horn Attack! Poison Sting! Bite! Anything!"

_Nidorino, the Horn type pokemon. Poison type, evolves from the nidoran male. Uses its large horn and powerful jaws for strong stabs, headbutts and bite attacks. It determines dominance by headbutting other members of its herd and trying to damage other males' horns. Its horn can secrete a powerful toxin capable of weakening pokemon twice its size. If the horn should get damaged, chip or break it regenerates fully over the course of one week. The Nidorino with the largest and strongest horn earns the affections of a Nidorina in the herd. Evolves into Nidoking under rare conditions usually involving a special stone called a Moon Stone._

Thomas turned his pokedex to face the other pokemon. This one was a large bird, with long feathers growing straight up from its head. It also had large colorful tail feathers. Its center was pure white, while the body was tan, the tail and head feathers were tan, yellow and red. It had a sharp beak and beady eyes.

_Pidgeotto, a member of the Bird Pokemon family. This is the evolved form of pidgey. It is a hunting bird that has grown from the regular field fowl into a more solitary hunter. It has keen vision and very sharp claws and beak. Its eyes are capable of spotting Caterpie in a tree from seventy yards above. Very rarely is Pidgetteo known to attack other members of its species or evolutionary line, but it does prey on other bird types if it cannot find rodents or insects to hunt. It can match speeds of up fifty miles per hour and dives at almost ninty miles per hour. It can be very temperamental, especially if it has a nest. Evolves into Pidgeot._

The pidgeotto, too, just stood in front of its trainer. It obeyed no commands given to it and began to clean its wings during the "battle."

"This is just dumb. Hey! Trainers! I am not entertained! What, you too weak to get your pokemon to listen to you?!" John yelled over the heads in front of us and at the ring. The trainers didn't react to the voice, but they did seem to cringe knowing what kind of spectacle they were making.

After a couple minutes a group of stadium employees came to break up the "fight" and asked questions of all the trainers around. One of them approached the members of Locust Pack.

"What's going on here?"

"Supposed to be a battle, looked like a staring contest." Dom responded.

"Why are these trainers using evolved pokemon if they are supposed to be new?" Thomas asked, immediately.

"That was our next question to you."

"Oh, that's reassuring. I know they didn't train this much in less than twenty-four hours. How did they end up with pokemon like that? And why wouldn't they listen to any commands?"

"We're the ones asking questions, and that's exactly what we intend to find out. In the meantime report any suspicious trainers or any new trainers with evolved pokemon to a stadium employee."

"Sure thing."

"That was weird," the stadium employees had cleared the trainers from the hall and the Locust Pack was sitting back at their table discussing what they had seen, "why were they using evolved pokemon so early? Don't they know it takes a strong trainer to tell a strong pokemon what to do? You can get badly hurt trying to force a pokemon to battle against its will." Tobias almost sounded worried for the trainers as he spoke.

"That's usually true, but what I'm more concerned with is how they got those pokemon. The 'why' isn't as important as the 'how' here." Thomas tried to refocus the subject at hand.

"You think they were someone else's? Did they borrow them and try using them here?" Cameron offered while he tickled Wooper.

"I don't know about borrowing, it seems like the pokemon would have responded if they were borrowed. The trainers would have to have known the original owners."

"Stolen?" Simon motioned with his hand towards the table like he was making a literal "offer" of information.

"If they weren't borrowed then they must have been stolen." Cameron agreed.

"But who would come to an official training facility with _stolen_ pokemon? Wouldn't they be worried about being caught?" Tobias tried to counter.

"Well what else is there?" Simon asked and Cameron nodded in agreement.

"I don't know but our best bet of finding out would be asking the trainers, right?" John decided, scooting away from the table as he gave the option.

"Yeah, if we could, they're kind of on lock down by the stadium security workers." Joshua's comment put John back in his seat.

"Guys. Guys. We sound like Mystery Inc. here, come on, this isn't our problem." Thomas realized where this was going and didn't feel like getting in over his head, so he tried to lighten the mood a little.

"That is kind of true. We don't have to deal with this. And if people see us asking questions they may think we're part of the problem." John thought out loud with a sigh.

Through the conversation Dom sat in thought while the others argued. Staring at Dyne and trying to figure out what was really going on. Eventually, as the argument found it's way off topic he spoke, "Hey, the practice battles are starting soon. I'm hungry, so I'm going to grab some food and make my way to the field."

"Not a bad idea, I'm in." The team packed up again and moved to the main seating area with their meals in hand. As they emptied the bags and began to eat, Dom brought up another idea on the strange pokemon.

"What if they were forced to evolve?"

"Forced? What like with some kind of chemical?"

"No. Like with Dyne. He can only evolve into three of his higher forms if he's exposed to a certain stone. Fire, Thunder, or Water. What if the trainers forced their pokemon to evolve somehow?"

"That's interesting, but I don't think you can force a nidoran or pidgey to evolve by a stone method."

"Well what about your chemical idea then."

"That's one of those science fiction things, you can't _force_ any pokemon you want to evolve with some kind of super serum. If that existed people would know about it. It would make a killing on the market."

"Well, then I'm out of ideas." Dom resigned and returned to his breakfast. The group finished their meals in silence while waiting for the speakers to take the mic on the field.


	10. Return to the Stadium, part 2

**I do not own anything related to Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

Alternate World Factoid: I think the games give a lot to work with in regards to terminology and categorizing various trainers and their styles. After all, what is an "Ace Trainer," really? Or "Bird Keeper" or "Gardner," in terms of pokemon trainer? Just because someone likes martial arts does that relegate them to training only fighting types? Or does that mean they liked Fighting-types so they started training themselves in martial arts? For the sake of the NPL "Ace Trainers" are experienced trainers who work for the League to help train and offer advice to aspiring new trainers. Kind of like tutors or big brothers/sisters, they may specialize or be generalists, but either way they are trainers of some note that have taken positions with the League to help coach and mold successive generations of trainers.

_Place: In stands of the Stadium the Team sits together watching a speaker on the ground floor_

After a few minutes the stadium seats had begun to fill up around the bottom rows and trainers waited anxiously for the practice matches to begin.

"Welcome Pokemon Trainers! We hope all of you enjoyed the earlier lecture on pokemon weaknesses delivered by our own Ace Trainer Kathy! Everyone give a round of applause to her for helping out today." The announcer, an young woman probably in her twenties wearing the official NPL Stadium uniform, took a hand off the mic and pointed at a young woman sitting to her left in a blue skirt and white blouse covered by a red vest with the NPL logo over the chest. Kathy stood, waved at the crowd and smiled. Her long blond hair came down over her shoulders, she quickly brushed it back before taking her seat once more as the announcer continued.

"The practice matches will be starting soon, first I would like to introduce some of the trainers that will be helping out. First is Mr. Fitch, our resident plant and bug type expert." An elder man with grey hair stood from his seat. He wore blue jeans and a dark green vest, bearing a NPL logo, over a white shirt. His skin was tanned on his arms and face which brought out both the wrinkles of age and muscles from hard work. He held his hand up in a short wave then sat back down. "Next is Ms. Lord, our resident flying and water type expert." A middle aged woman sitting between Fitch and Kathy, stood and gave a big wave to the crowd flashing a pearly smile. She wore a silver necklace with a blue brooch around her neck, it stood out on her peach skin. Her dress was a simple beige piece, with an "around the office" feel to it. She left a blue vest draped over her chair behind her. "Lastly, Ace Trainer Kathy has volunteered to assist as well, she will be using electric and poison type pokemon.

"With their help we should see a wide variety of techniques and strategies for most trainers to use. After each battle they will answer any questions opposing trainers may have to help improve their skill. So without further ado let's get this underway!"

A cheer went up from the crowd as the announcer walked back to the edge of the field and the stadium trainers stood and began to speak as a couple crew members took their folding chairs for them and retracted the long microphone cable.

Battles went on for five minutes at a time. Any trainer that could make it through five minutes of combat was awarded a Stadium Token as a sort of consolation badge. They were handed out rarely, but many trainers were able to last at least two or three minutes in the ring. Team Locust Pack watched diligently as the fights went on.

Fitch used primarily a Gloom and Butterfree. His combination of stun spore and sleep powder was very powerful against slow moving, large pokemon. Lord used a Staryu and Pidgeotto, her speed kept her moving around the field and out of reach while she used either water gun or gust against anything out of reach. Kathy used a nidoran female and elekid, both small pokemon and small targets. She kept opponents paralyzed or poisoned if they were foolhardy enough to lay a hand on either one thanks to poison pin and static. Out of all the trainers Kathy spoke the most to the opposing trainer while battling, giving helpful tips as though she didn't want to win.

"What do you think?" Thomas asked the rest after each Ace had fought twice.

"About what? Or which part?" Tobias asked.

"Can we take them, you mean?" Simon mused.

"No. Well, not just that, what do you think about their battle styles?" Thomas went on.

"I think I can set Fitch's pokemon on Fire with all those spores and powders floating around." John stated flatly, nodding his head in a both confident and dismissive gesture.

"I don't know, if you missed even a little bit he could go in for decisive blow. It would be tough." Joshua responded quickly, he had been watching Fitch closely since his Doduo should be strong against both of Fitch's pokemon and he too had contemplated certain strategies to disperse the powders.

"I think Frag has enough fire in him to protect himself close up and burn most of the powders away."

Joshua left the statement alone and went back to thinking.

"Whoa, check out that staryu. That is one strong water-type." Cameron had been watching the proclaimed water expert closely. The way she moved between sea and air was a dominating form of attack. She hardly gave her opponents any chance to move around the field, they ended up just where she wanted them and then it was all over.

"Still think you're going to knock one of them out after seeing this?" Thomas made his point as Ms. Lord finished off another trainer in under a minute.

"I may not get the KO but I know I have to try for one of those tokens. Right little dude?" Wooper popped up from the ground and rested on Cameron's lap happily. "Cool. Let's find out how to get in these matches."

Just as the team began to look around for a way to get into the battle rotations the announcer came over the mic again, "Alright! Everyone give these three a round of applause for their work. They're going to take a quick five minute break and then we'll get this back underway. Any trainers still interested should report to the floor of the stadium for sign ins."

"Well, that answers that. Let's go, Wooper."

As the team approached the short line waiting to sign up, they continue to talk.

"I know I'm giving this a shot, is anyone else interested?"

"I'm thinking about it. This won't be easy, but I think Doduo should give it a try."

"I already told you that Frag can handle himself out there, he's definitely going in."

"I think I'm going to pass on the fighting actually, Sneak and I are enjoying the fights but I don't think we want to hop in quite yet."

"Yeah. Dratini and I will join you up in the stands I think. I'm fine watching for now."

"I just want to talk to the Aces. I don't need them to beat on Glenn to give me advice, just want some questions answered."

"Oh and what questions might those be?" A female voice spoke up from behind the group, when they turned to look they saw the Ace Kathy looking at them. "We are here to help after all, what is it you want to ask?"

"Oh.. Well," Simon thought about what he had seen, "I was kind of wondering why you keep giving strategies away during the fight? It makes it seem like you don't want to win, or that you're not trying."

"Oh? Well, believe me I want to give the trainers I'm up against a real fight, but I don't see any reason to just shoot them down as quickly as possible. I've been giving out advice during the matches because those are the kind of things the trainers should be thinking on their own, but may not be experienced enough to do so yet. This training isn't just about getting the pokemon stronger it's about improving the trainer as well."

"Oh." Simon seemed almost dissatisfied with the response "I guess I see your point. We should train ourselves as hard as our pokemon."

"Exactly. After all, if I wanted to beat new trainers it would be too easy. You don't have bonds with your starters yet, there's hardly a challenge." Kathy chuckled as she walked away.

"Bond?"

"With our starters?"

"I wonder what she meant by that."

Eventually the team reached the sign in sheets, Joshua, John and Cameron all signed in for fights. Simon, Tobias, Dom and Thomas returned to their seats and watched as their friends sat on the side lines observing more fights. Eventually the first Locust Pack member stepped out on the field.

"Whooo! Go John!" The three in the bleachers cheered out as their friend took his place and released Frag onto the field.

"Alright Frag, let's do this!"

"Char, char!" Frag ran to the middle of the field.

"A fire type. Go, Gloom!"

"We've got an advantage Frag, use it, keep that flame hot and singe that flower!"

"Battle on!" the announcer set the match underway

"Gloom, use stun spore."

"Frag, back up and keep swing your tail around you!"

"Gloom, press in, keep your spores going."

"Gloooooom." The plant pokemon slowly walked forward with it's head tilted towards Frag, the buds around the top of its head shook violently releasing small clouds of spores in waves.

"Alright, Frag keep waving, keep burning. Wait for it!"

"Gloom switch to sleep powder!"

"Gloooooom." New pollen begins drifting out, following the initial waves of spores.

"You may be able to burn some of those up but you'll never burn every one of them, you're flame simply isn't strong enough."

"Seems to be working fine right now."

"Hmph. Alright, Gloom. That's enough. Step back."

"Now, Frag! Spray the embers off your tail at it!"

The yellow spores and the purplish pollen mixed in the air between the two pokemon, creating a thick fog of powders and colors. Though much it catches on fire as it nears Frag, creating little bursts of flame and a sound similar to burning sawdust, he isn't able to clear all of it away. It only makes a small opening in the cloud which wraps around and begins to swallow Frag. Gloom backs away and the cloud begins to settle around Frag, mixing in color and burning up in small patches around the epicenter - Frag. By the time Gloom backs off and Frag begins to go on the offensive the cloud has completely obscured Frag from vision, only a swaying shadow with motes of fire around it remain. His blurred form still swings his tail in rhythm but does not move forward to attack. All the while Fitch and Gloom wait patiently on their side of the field for the attack to come.

"Frag! What are you doing?!"

"Ms. Lord, if you would be so kind as to whirlwind some of that pollen away, I think this fight is over." Fitch brushes some powder off his vest as he speaks to the other Ace, then kneels down to thank Gloom.

"Alright. Pidgeotto, whirlwind that pollen clear from the field." Lord says loudly over the din of the crowd.

As pidgeotto clears the pollen away Frag's form is still swinging his tail but slowly he comes into view.

"No. Damn! Frag, wake up!"

"You see? The flames were not strong enough, you could not stop the powders from surrounding you, and then it eventually encircled him and suppressed the heat like a thick insulation. Had you charged forward early before they began to spread out, you may have been able to make an attack with your flame before charmander became trapped. This match is over."

"Frag, return." John tossed his pokeball out onto the field and caught his sleeping Frag. "I guess you can just nap for a while." John walked from the field with his head down and eyes on the pokeball in his hand, he didn't seem angry – just disappointed.

"Time, two minutes twelve seconds. Next challenger, Trainer Cameron, also from Locust Pack."

Cameron high fives John as he leaves the field, "Good fight dude."

"Thanks."

Cameron takes John's spot in the challenger's square. "Alright. Wooper, get out there little dude."

"Wooo!" Wooper trots out onto the battlefield.

"A Wooper. An interesting choice for a starter. Tell me, why are you challenging me?"

"I want to be a master of water types, my first home was the beach and the waves are my first love."

"Is that so? Well then," Ms. Lord throws her pokeball out into the field, "I assume this is what you're after. Staryu, rise!"

As the pokeball bounces back to Lord's hand there is a flash of blue and a spray of mist as Staryu spins out of the ball and lands facing Wooper.

"You may have the first move, Trainer."

"Please, call me Cameron. Wooper, get in close and Water Gun!"

"Staryu, Rapid spin as he charges!"

Pressurized water launches from Wooper but Staryu's Rapid spin causes it to split over and around causing no apparent damage. As the spraying stops and Wooper goes to charge he is hit full on by the still spinning Staryu. Wooper stumbles back a few steps and, with difficulty, keeps upright.

"Whoa, Wooper, watch out for that spin, those hardened limbs are rough stuff!"

"Staryu, Tackle!"

Staryu carries its momentum into a second attack launching itself like a throwing star at the dazed Wooper. Staryu collides full force into Wooper and knocks him back quite a ways until he lands face down.

"Wicked! Wooper, come on, hang in there."

"I'm sorry trainer. This battle is already over. Your water gun only sped up my Staryu's spinning speed, making it a much more vicious attack. Carrying that momentum into a tackle practically doubled it's effectiveness and your Wooper just doesn't have the strength to keep going."

"Oh, sick. Wooper," Cameron runs out on the field to flip over his friend, finding him fainted he returns the pokemon to its ball, "rest up little dude."

Ms. Lord turns to leave the field.

"Hey! I saw what you did you know!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I you used the power of the water, the current and speed to direct your pokemon. This may be a dry field but I practically handed you a battlefield advantage by dousing you."

"That's right. Water can flow serenely or. . ."

"Or it can make a tidal wave."

"That's right. I look forward to a battle with you some other time, when you've practiced more."

"Same here."

"Time, twenty-two seconds. Next challenger, Trainer Joshua, also from team Locust Pack."

"Good luck out there, man. This is one tough gig." Cameron passed by Joshua with a smaller grin than normal. "Show'em what the rest of the Pack can do."

Joshua nodded as he took his place in the challenger's square. Fitch returned to the field, and stared at his new opponent. Unlike most of the trainer's he had faced today, with looks ranging from joy to fear and excitement to determination, this trainer appeared blank. Joshua left his face unreadable as he sorted through all the tidbits he had picked up watching Fitch battle.

"Trainer Joshua from Locust Pack challenging Ace Fitch. Battle on!"

"Go, Butterfree."

"Doduo, go."

The two trainers were keeping everything inside. No excitement in their voice, no looks on their faces, nothing gave away what these two must have been thinking.

"Sleep Powder."

"Quick attack, interrupt the wings."

"Wow! Doduo is a flightless bird, but can run at top speeds near sixty miles per hour. Given that kind of land speed and the accuracy of that Quick Attack, Doduo was able to cover a lot of ground and pick up the momentum it needed to leap up and stop Butterfree from spreading its dangerous powder. Butterfree is now a lot closer to the ground and will need to lift off if it wants it's flying advantage back." With the trainers remaining stoic in the face of battle the announcer takes over to keep the crowd informed.

"Butterfree, up."

"Quick Attack."

"It seems Joshua is keeping oppressive attacks going in an effort to keep Butterfree grounded. It may not be able to take off at all."

"Butterfree. Confusion."

"Something we haven't seen all day. Fitch is using Butterfree's confusion to keep Doduo's heads occupied with one another. Now they can't concentrated enough to coordinate their body."

"Now, up. Stun Spore."

"Doduo! Growl!"

"What's this, Joshua is ordering Doduo to growl, but the heads are only growling at each other."

"Now! Quick Attack, and use Peck when you get to him!"

"I don't believe it! The noise of the growl has startled Doduo into action and the two heads have decided to follow up and attack Butterfree."

With no running start Doduo leaps into the air to reach at Butterfree but falls short and lands on the other side of Butterfree's spore cloud.

"It looks like Joshua used the speed of quick attack to get Doduo off the ground and out of the spores to safety. Had he made Doduo try to run from the spores there is a chance it still would have been affected."

"Now, Quick Attack into Peck, again!"

"Sleep Powder."

As Doduo reaches near the top of its jump Butterfree manages to back away from the stabbing heads just enough to avoid damage and Doduo falls down to the floor once more.

"It looks like if that attack lands it's going to do some serious damage to Butterfree, but so far it has been just too nimble to hit."

The battle goes back and forth, each time Doduo avoids the powders but Butterfree avoids the twin heads.

"Wow, Joshua is keeping Butterfree on the move and staying out of harms way, but how long can this last? One of these two has to eventually fall."

"Doduo, stay underneath him."

"What's this? Joshua has ordered Doduo to stay in harms way. What can he be thinking?"

"Now, sleep powder!"

"We've got him, Quick Attack and Peck!" Doduo hesitates for only a moment and then launches itself through the cloud straight at Butterfree.

"Oh my! Doduo has passed right through the dangerous sleep powder but is still going."

As Doduo reaches the end of the leap it successfully collides with Butterfree, and drags it down to the floor of the stadium.

"It's over." Fitch resigns as he walks onto the field.

"Oh my, has Mr. Fitch actually conceded a match against one of our starters? Amazing!"

"No." Joshua steps out on the field as well and approaches the two pokemon locked together.

"Ms. Lord, if you would clear these away?"

As whirlwind cleared up the various powders left around the field the two trainers are able to reach their pokemon safely.

"It looks like Doduo is still holding Butterfree down to the ground." Butterfree struggles on the ground beneath the weight of Doduo's unmoving heads.

Joshua kneels down and pushes Doduo aside, freeing Butterfree to float back to its trainer. "He's asleep. . . Doduo, return."

"It seems Doduo was asleep by the time it reached the field and since Joshua has returned his pokemon the battle is over."

"You're a very smart trainer. You knew Butterfree had to lower itself to release the spores for its attacks or you would just be able to run out of the way."

"Yes. Also, given Doduo's two heads I figured at least one would stay awake long enough to bring Butterfree down."

"Well, you succeeded on that, but it wasn't quite enough to stop Butterfree altogether."

"So it wasn't. But it was close."

"Very close."

Joshua moved to leave the battlefield with his Doduo inside its pokeball.

"Time six minutes forty-three seconds."

"Where are you going, trainer? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Joshua turns to face Fitch who hold out a small round badge with the '09 on one side and BNPS on the other. It's made of a shiny metal and glints under the lights of the stadium.

"That's an official Bloomington-Normal Pokemon Stadium, Stadium Token. Congratulations on earning it. That is the longest I have seen any trainer last in a some time."

"Oh. Thank you, very much." Joshua graciously accepts the token and makes his way back to the seats with his friends. Now the proud owner of a Stadium Token.

"That concludes the Trainer exhibition matches for this afternoon. It's a break for lunch and then lectures when we return. Check your schedules for anything interesting. I'm expecting a lot of you at the 'Local Pokemon Locales' lecture. Learn where you can find your first pokemon to catch to help get you on your way to being a stronger pokemon trainer."


	11. Local Pokemon Locales

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

There is a good chance I'll come back to the chapter and update it in the future. Constantly adding a little bit of information here and there about the Local Pokemon and other useful trainer facts. I left myself space at the end that I may fill up with anything I forget or any requests about Local Pokemon from "trainers" in the audience. Hint, hint.

_Place: Stadium viewing room, a projector hangs from the ceiling casting a faint blue light on an empty white stone wall_.

The team had spent lunch discussing the afternoon's fights and primarily congratulating Joshua on his new Stadium Token. Though not as prestigious as a gym badge it held some clout being able to say you went move for move with an Ace. Soon discussion began to fracture, as it almost always did, into random topics of interest until lunch was over. An announcement was made that Room B would be unlocked shortly and trainers should report for the lecture as soon as they could for seating purposes.

"Welcome back trainers, and thanks for attending _Local Pokemon Locales_." All the trainers settled into the seats in Room B. The seating was primarily fold out chairs and a wooden bench spanning the perimeter of the room and everyone crammed in as much as they could. The speaker is the announcer from the matches earlier in the day, still wearing a League uniform and holding a wireless mic this time, in front of the crowded room. She picks up a remote from the small table pushed up next to the front wall and points it at the overhead projector to get it warmed up.

"I can see you're all excited, so let's jump right in. Today we want to show you where some of the commonly sought after pokemon can be found. We need you to remember, though, that when we say 'common' we _don't_ mean easy to find. It may take _days_ of tracking to successfully find the species of pokemon you're after, but most trainers know it's worth it when they finally catch that special one they had in mind.

"As you know, our area is mainly flat land and fields. You aren't going to be finding many mountainous or oceanic pokemon in our area. We do have plenty of streams, creeks, and a near by river that you can search for common fresh water pokemon. Usually you'll find smaller varieties of water-types such as Goldeen, Magikarp, Poliwag, Slowpoke, Psyduck and though it isn't technically a water type you may find the rarer Bidoof around the water's edge." As she spoke she clicked the remote and pulled up a picture of each pokemon mentioned, and it was projected onto the flat white wall of the room. The pictures showed sample habitats, as well as fishing trainers and those wading out into shallower areas searching for submerged specimens.

"Many other fresh water species may be more common in other areas, but given our climate they may only be here temporarily. Migrating Squirtle and Wooper have been seen in our area before, between mid-spring and mid-fall. They tend to nest and hide well during the summer though, and during the winter they move to warmer climes. Squirtle," she clicked again and pulled up a picture of the small blue turtle, taken at some distance, while the pokemon entered its nesting area made from large reeds and drift wood on a small rocky island in the center of a creek "so that it can release its young into a larger body of warm water to help grow, and Wooper," she clicked again pulling up a picture of a pair of wooper at play along the muddy beach "so that it can find softer sand and mud, as most of ours begins to freeze and become inhospitable to their ground-type natures.

"Now for those of you searching through the fields and farms in the area you're more likely to encounter a different variety of pokemon." She clicked once more pulling up a fresh set of pictures. "Rattata, Caterpie, Ledyba, Spinarak, Wurmple, Weedle, Pidgey, Spearow, and Taillow are all common field pokemon. You may find evolved forms of some of those varieties living in nests or litters with other unevolved forms also some species will move to the forests as they grow stronger – for larger living space. Successful searching for bug-types is more likely in the forests as well." She clicked a couple times as she spoke running through pictures at a decent pace. Each showed one of the pokemon in its natural habitat, some eating, sleeping, playing, rearing young, and even a picture of two Spearow pecking at one another up in the air.

"Their territories are usually recognizable by markings on the trees or empty cocoons. Most bug types have a habit of leaving their young to grow in the same area they grew from, this can help you find a whole family of bug types by searching a very small area. However, when food becomes scarce, or more often a secondary family of bug types move in, you are likely to see damaged trees, large patches of missing leaves, fallen branches and more aggressive bug types. Remember they aren't directly angry at you, they are defending their territory and view everything as a threat." She ran through pictures of bark scrapings and fallen limbs, strange notchings in the side of an oak, and a picture of a maple covered in hanging Kakuna and the base was littered with empty shells. "These empty shells we see are signs of Kakuna's evolution into Beedrill. Beedrill will act as a defender to others of its line and can become quickly irritated at the presence of humans and other pokemon. Unlike normal bees Beedrill have the potential to sting and poison regardless of gender. The empty shells will be used by other Weedle as forms of protection as well as nourishment, eating the shells is a sign that Weedle will soon evolve and is preparing its body to enter the pupal stage of development. The nutrients it retains from the shell will activate its own cocooning process."

"Usually on the rims of these areas is where you find stronger flying types, those who are actively hunting larger prey and potentially bug types, as opposed to living off of seeds and berries. Pidgeotto or the occasional Fearow has been seen around our forests sometimes, though it isn't advised that new trainers try to captured these evolved types as they may have a difficult time training them.

"Also, among the forest types you may find Sentret hanging from the trees, Bidoof near forested water areas, and Zigzagoon traversing the forest floor and tunneling or digging through the brush. Zigzagoons usually have to compete with Sandshrews in the area for tunnels. Though both are not often seen, their handiwork has been found many times by unlucky travelers falling in small holes, or twisting ankles when stepping into the brush and finding a recently dug hole.

"Lastly, on the outskirts of some human civilizations you are more likely to find pokemon who would normally hunt but have turned into scavengers. Such as Growlithe, Shinx, Meowth, Glameow or Houndour. However, these are very rare and many times in need of great care, battling or catching them may risk damaging the pokemon too badly but trying to give it aid otherwise can be very dangerous." Again she ran through more pictures, these seemed harsher than the first sets. Pictures of pokemon among over turned trash cans and some injured or fighting over scraps of food. "Also near the outskirts of town you may find electric types feeding off of energy supplies such as Magnemite, Electrike, Pikachu as well as Shinx and one of its evolved forms Luxio." As she moved on to pictures of these electric types things did not seem much better. Pictures of pokemon huddled around power stations, bite marks on thick strips of wire, and small groups of Magnemite making rings of electric light in the night sky near power lines.

"Stronger electric types," she moved to another general picture slide "like Elekid, Electibuzz, Voltorb, Electrode, Luxray, Raichu, etc. Tend to stick near larger sources of energy, such as power stations, though it is not unheard of for a wild electric type of that capacity coming close to town and causing a power outage a couple blocks wide. Usually our police and rangers will move these pokemon back to the wild." She changed to a picture of man in a red jacket bearing the PR emblem of the Pokemon Rangers holding a fainted Electibuzz while he prepared to place it on a stretcher, the background was a stone wall with barely visible letters saying it was a local power plant. "Though electric types can feed on energy, many others can handle food just as well but depending on an alternate nutrient source can help them to keep from competing for territory." She changed the picture again to a group of various electric types all eating different pokemon foods at a generic Pokemon Center.

"Lastly, are the wild pokemon found in multiple places. Many grass and poison pokemon fall into this category." Another general picture lit the wall. "Pokemon such as Oddish, Bellsprout, Seedot, Budew, Bulbasaur, Nidroans, Ekans, and Venonat have all been seen in the area. Some of these may not be completely indigenous as many of the plant types tend to hibernate or hide during our colder weather it is more likely they were originally released here from other areas or brought by other trainers. Bug and plant types tend to have the hardest time with our weather, and thus are usually in large numbers during the summer but rare during fall and spring, and almost impossible to find during winter. However, it doesn't _stay_ cold enough for any ice types to really move in to the area, as by the time they would be situated enough to raise their young the weather would turn warm and cause issues. As such, many more common ice types can be found north a few miles in the colder states whose winters last longer and have easier access to colder climes.

"Remember, just because wild pokemon can cross the borders, does not mean the trainer in search of them can. Always make sure you have a passport if you're hunting for pokemon along the northern or southern border of the country. The last thing you want is to be caught crossing international borders without identification because you were chasing a rare pokemon."

The speech went on for another half hour or so and eventually the trainers were allowed to ask questions. The Locust Pack had heard just about all it needed and the whole team was ready to push forward with their map and get a shot at their first captures. They had a supply of pokeballs ready, and even some camping equipment just in case. The rest of the day was filled with thoughts of what to catch next and where they should go the next day. It was already too late to head out now, they would never be able to set up a camp site in time before dark. Tomorrow, bright and early they would be on their way to the woods for their first excursion. Their first of many.

Note from the Author: This ends what I tentatively refer to as "Chapter 1." Most of the first act of the story involves prologue information. For those that remember from the first "chapter" posted on here this is a story being told and collectively altered by a group of people around a campfire. This is essentially their first big, collective memory. Each Chapter that I have divided encompasses one of these broad memories, and is directly and indirectly meant to explain to both the audience as well as the storytellers how things used to be for each team member, to later contrast how they have changed in the present. Even with what I have written down as I add this note they have not left their wandering memories and storytelling, there is a lot to review over the course of three years. There are and will be jumps in time, and when there are I plan to reference them in regards to the previous story's time line and "present" time line (three years from their acceptance as trainers.) Chapter one told the story of beginning life as a trainer and being completely new to this world, something useful for the characters as well as the readers – puts everything in perspective. If there are any comments or complaints or thoughts on the story so far please leave a review or mail me, I like hearing back from readers. I'll probably go back, over time, and edit these as I edit my "official" copy of the story, after all I do change some things before I post them here but nothing that affects the story. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, as of writing this I have about twenty-three more pages that need minor tweaks before I post them and I look forward to that work. For readers that have seen what I have so far, I plan on working on fresh story arcs soon – I have been planning them long enough but I have been putting so much energy into preparing and posting these segments that I haven't done too much actual writing besides editing here and there. Thanks again, if you took the time to read this note.


	12. Road Trip!

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

Chapter Two - Memories (Heart and Mind)

_Time: 10:00 PM (Present)_

_Place: Forest_

"That was the first time wasn't it?" The silence was broken, they had been staring into the orange coals, red embers, and the black night.

"That we came out here? Yea, it was."

"I can hardly believe how long ago that all seems now. It's been wild." Nostalgia washed over them all.

"It's been a long time since we've all sat together like this."

"Yeah, there's so much to catch up on."

The figures around the campfire stretch, talk, eat, and laugh. The fire light dances on their faces. As the laughter drifts into the starry night sky and the shadows of the trees shrink in around the dying fire, the Team let loose sighs of release and slowly pick up their story once more.

"Pass the chips back over here, thanks. So do you guys remember your first capture?"

"My first capture? Of course. I think all of us would. I mean. . . That was huge. Right?" Laughter, deep breaths, more laughter, and a growing sense of ease spread through each member as the stories carry on.

"Yeah, I remember mine. I remember thinking and planning after we got that map. Trying to decide what I was going to catch."

"We've still got some time. Who wants to start?"

"I guess I will."

_Time: 8:00 AM (Past – 3 years ago)_

_Place: Packing into the van._

Now that they were trainers, they set their own schedules. No longer tied to the work- or class-a-day times, they found themselves with an enormous amount of freedom. Freedom to travel, to battle, to see the sights, and to truly immerse themselves in the world of pokemon. They had all gathered the night before, to more easily awaken and prepare for travel. Each had packed three days' cloths, pokegear, pokeballs, and a mini-cooler full of food and another full of drinks. The mini-coolers clearly did not have enough to last a full three days but hopefully they would be able to use their know-how to find food in their surroundings. After collecting everything they packed into the van to head out to the forest. The forest may not be amazingly large, but it is exactly what every trainer needs – a place to start. The forest is old, full of old foot paths and has generally static areas of certain species of pokemon. The river that runs through the forest is easy to follow and the natural growths are edible to both pokemon and people during the summer months.

As the grouped packs themselves in they begin to talk, "So what are you guys going after?" Tobias asks once the van is on the road and there is travel time to kill.

"Oh, I'm definitely fishing for some water types. I want to give Wooper a new bud."

"I think I'm going after a bug type. They get underestimated all the time. Croagunk and I know what that's like."

"I would love to catch something strong. Like a pidgeotto, something that can offset one of Sneak's weaknesses would be great too. I don't know. I don't remember any wild fighting types in the area and I'm not that interested in a bug type. But a strong flyer would be great. Aerial advantages are sweet."

"I need to get me a psyduck." John spoke from behind the wheel, not taking his eyes off the road. It gave pause to the conversation in the back of the van.

"Really, John? A psyduck? Why?"

"Dude, it's psyduck. It's a strong water type. It can use powerful psychic moves, and it's a swimmer. I can't swim with Frag."

"Powerful may not be the right word. And I think you would have more luck with powerful psychic attacks using a staryu, their evolved forms, starmie, _can_ use some pretty strong psychic attacks."

"Eh, staryus are ugly. Psyduck is definitely what I'm going for."

"What about you, Dom?"

"I don't know. I'm going to see what I run into. I want to look until I find the pokemon I know needs to be with me."

"Cool. Joshua?"

"Well, with Doduo I can't exactly fly around, but I do have my flying-type quota covered. Not even sure I want to be riding around on the back of a pokemon anyway, and I can still get to high up enemies and use strong flying type techniques. So I guess I need to get something to cover one of my other fronts. I could do water type, but we'll have a lot of those. Or I could do a ground type, but the only one to look for seems pretty rare. I guess I'll look for a sandshrew, and if I can't find it I'll decide from there."

"Well Tobias, you started this. What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest I would take just about anything. But I don't know if there is anything in the forest I really want to keep, you know? I kind of feel like I'm taking them away from their home and then convincing them that they'll have a better life traveling around with some person they never met before he hit them with a pokeball." The group thought about this for a couple minutes.

"Deep." Dom nodded to Tobias.

"Yeah." The others solemnly agreed.

"I still want to catch them though." John said from up front.

"Me too."

"Totally."

"So much for that moment. . ." Tobias went back to flipping through the guide book for the forest.

_Place: A rest stop off the Interstate the group makes a short pit stop to check the map and stretch their legs._

While milling around the van and they begin to talk while John and Thomas examine the map and supplies.

"You know what guys, I think they need a break too. I mean, we're cramped in a van, but this is way smaller." Cameron pulls his pokeball from his belt and releases Wooper while he talks.

"Woooop!"

"There you go little guy, stretch your legs a bit. I'm sure we can give these guys some time to rest before we get back on the road."

"Yea, that's not a bad idea. Come out, Dratini." Tobias releases his dragon to the side of the group and the light solidifies into the serpentine form of his loyal starter.

"Riiii."

"Sneak, get out here."

"Snii snii."

"Glenn, let's go."

"Frag."

"Dyne, join in."

"Crooooo."

"Char char."

"Eeee."

Once everyone had released their pokemon to stand beside them they realized they had begun to get looks from some of the other people at the rest stop. It wasn't long before some of the people walked up to talk to the trainers and examine the pokemon. A small trio of wide-eyed children were the first to speak up, no doubt it was their first time seeing a pokemon up close and personal.

"Wow! Is that a Charmander? He's a fire type. I love fire types!"

"Yeah, Frag here is awesome. Strong, fast, I even fought an ace trainer with him."

"Oh wow!" The kids beamed as John began to talk about his epic battle with an Ace Trainer that he almost won. Some of the others smirked at the story as they remembered the events differently.

Soon parents were coming up alongside their kids, and even they began to ask questions of the new trainers.

"So, you're all trainers huh? I wanted to be a trainer for a long time when I was younger. Never did get the chance."

"I think I must have entered the starter contest for almost five years running, never did get my certification."

"I want one! I want one! I want to be a trainer!" A small girl holding a poke-plush, pointed at the different pokemon and cried to her mother in joy.

"Quiet down, you may get lucky enough to be a trainer one day. It takes a lot of hard work though, doesn't it?"

The team seems overwhelmed at their first few fans. "Well.. Yeah. I mean. It is going to be a lot of work. We just got our starters."

"True, we just got them at this year's contest. We're actually heading to train with them for the first time."

"So you're a team then, right? Which one are you? I heard a little about some of them at this year's performance."

"Umm. We're Team Locust Pack, actually."

"Oh, you're Team LP?"

"L..P?"

"Yeah, Locust Pack. A lot of the people I've spoken to have just shortened it to L.P."

"Cool. Do we get talked about a lot?"

"Well, people are expecting some big things from all the trainers in our area. From what I hear one of you even got a stadium token."

"Mommy, what's a stay-dum toe-ken?"

"It's a special coin that means they did something very, very difficult while they were new trainers."

"Ohhhhh! Can we see it! Can we! Please!?"

"Quiet down now, you don't need to raise your voice at them."

"Oh... Umm. Sure, hey, Joshua, can you show them the token you won?"

"Here it is." Joshua removed from his wallet a thin, golden colored coin and showed it to the group, it glinted in the sun as he rotated it for them to look at.

"Congratulations on that, it's quite an achievement."

"Thank you."

"So you're pokemon can battle, right?" An older girl asked while she examined the Teams' pokemon from a few steps back. "Are they dangerous?"

"No, no." Tobias waved his hands to dispel the thought. "They're our friends. They _can_ battle, but they think and fight alongside us. They aren't scary at all. Battles can even be really exciting."

"That's true I saw this one battle on TV last week. . . ." The children began speaking quickly amongst themselves of the battles they had watched making exaggerated motions and yelling.

"Oh hey, this may be a bit much, but would you guys mind doing a little battling for us before you go? We'd love to see a show, up close."

The team stared at them, it was their turn to be wide-eyed. They didn't know how to respond at first. Slowly they looked at each other. Eventually Simon spoke up, "We'd love to." That seemed to snap everyone back into the moment and they all nodded and looked at their pokemon for assurance. "Come on, who wants to battle Glenn a little. You ready, Glenn?"

"Croa. Gunk."

"I'll do it. Let's go Dyne." Dom stepped forward with Dyne, who had been hiding near Dom's feet since the crowd had gathered.

"Oh, how cute! Eevee's are so adorable."

"Thanks. Let's do this, Dyne. Ready?"

"Eeeee..."

The trainers moved to the grass behind the building, and took up positions. Simon and Dom each had their starter in front of them as the crowd took their places along the edge of the make-shift field.

Thomas spoke before the battle, trying to sound official. "This will be a one versus one, and will go until the trainers recall their pokemon and the crowd is entertained. Enjoy the show, battle on!"

"Dyne, tail-whip." As Dyne shook it's fluffed up tail at Glenn the crowd "Ooooed and Ahhhed"

John began to speak in his announcer voice, keeping a play by play. "Dom has opened with his usual Tail Whip, trying to get Glenn to lower his defenses. This is a classic move on his part."

Glenn seemed unaffected by the cute display. "Glenn, Astonish."

"Simon is going straight for the offensive, no messing around here. Little Dyne is gonna have to watch out, or he's gonna be in a heap of trouble."

Slowly Glenn hopped forward, and made his way close to Dyne. Just shy of arm's reach though he stopped and suddenly stood at his full height and expanded his poison sacs to their fullest. Just as he was at his most intimidating he through a quick jab at Dyne's left.

"Quick Dyne, dodge that and tackle him to the ground." It was too late though, Dyne flinched from the fear of Glenn's size and took a hit to his left shoulder and stumbled back a couple steps.

"Oh no. It looks like Dyne took the blow, but is still standing. He might be too scared to move though, the crowd may have to cheer him on to get him back to his feet!" John waved both his hands in the air trying to get the crowd to cheer louder.

"Come on, Eevee!"

"You can do it, Dyne!"

"Now Dyne, Tackle him before he moves away." Given enough of a running start and shaking off the fear Dyne dove into Glenn's stomach, winding him and pushing him back.

"Whoa, it looks like that little eevee packs a wallop, and Glenn felt it right in his gut. What is Simon going to do now, he's got his opponent up close, just like he likes them."

"Glenn, get him with Mud Slap!" Glenn begins to pick up fist fulls of mud and hurl them at Dyne, the graceful form dodges many of them, but finds that now it's feet are covered in thick mud.

"Well it seems Glenn is going to need some more training on accuracy, Simon. But what's this? Dyne seems sluggish with all that mud he can't keep steady."

"There's no way he's getting out of that, Astonish again!" Simon calls out with the energy of someone ordering a final attack.

"Tail whip him, trust me Dyne." Dom looks serious, his fists are clenched. He has a plan.

As Dyne tries to distract Glenn with a tail whip, Glenn moves closer and slowly begins to expand his size once more for a fearful attack.

"This could be it, Dom must have something in mind, but will it be enough to take down Glenn?"

"Now, he's close enough, tackle!" Although he isn't able to get a running start in the mud, Glenn is now close enough to land the tackle without much foot work. It's another body blow and Glenn falls back losing his attack and having to focus on keeping his balance.

"Great job, Glenn. Return."

"Shake off some of that mud, Dyne. You did well."

"That's it ladies and gentlemen, that's a match. Let's hear it for our trainers, and let's hear it for our pokemon!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the quick fight. "Thanks, LP. Looking forward to your next battles."

"Thanks everyone, we should get going. We need to train."

"And go catch ourselves some more team members!"

"Bye!"

The team packs back into the van, and the cramped quarters don't seem so small this time as they think about the show they just put on and the cheering fans. As they pull out of the rest stop, they receive the occasional honk and wave from fans driving by. It does a lot to lighten their spirits. Soon enough they are talking again, congratulating Simon and Dom on their battle and discussing what to catch with renewed vigor.


	13. The Forest, part 1

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The next hour in the car passed quickly, soon enough the van pulled up to the edge of the forest. A small circle clearing marked the parking area. Only one other vehicle was parked there. Besides the one car and a small trail through the tall grass there were no other signs of human activity. The teamed piled out of the van once more, taking backpacks and sleeping bags with them, making a small stack as they unloaded the van. Off to the side Thomas and John examine the map of the area.

"It looks like from here we have a two mile hike to our camp site."

"It's gonna be a long haul with the coolers."

"Yeah, but given all the flat land it shouldn't be as bad as an actual mountain hike."

"We'll probably end up taking some breaks," Thomas looked at his cell phone as he spoke, "we've got about an hour until lunch, by then I'm sure we'll be hungry enough to lighten our load a little."

"How's the unpacking going?"

"It would go faster if you two would help!"

"Fine!"

With backs and hands full the team set off into a different line of tall grass. John called out from the middle of the line "Alright, if we keep moving at a good clip we should get to the site within an hour and a half, two hours tops, depending on how long we stop for lunch. We can rest when we get there, so let's try not to stop too often out here."

The time passed slowly at first, the team got used to the hot sun, the rare breezes, and the pollen coming across said breeze and breaking some members into sneezing fits. Other things came across the breeze too. Sweet smells, sour smells, citrus smells.

"There must be berries in the area, and plenty of grass and bug types keeping the plant life vibrant and healthy." Simon's comment muffled behind duffle bag strap he was holding in his mouth.

"This. Isn't. Exactly. What. I. Had. In. Mind." Thomas punctuated each word with another heavy step and the cooler he was carrying with John knocking against his leg.

"Yeah, well. That's too bad. Not supposed to be easy." John said slowly, also in rhythm with the cooler's weight.

"Well I mean. I know. We're trainers. And we have. To work at this. But. Isn't this what we have. Pokemon for?"

"You know. That's a good idea." John stopped and placed the cooler down. "I didn't think of it that way but we do have some extra hands to help out."

"We do. Maybe Frag should stay in for now though?"

"What? Why?"

Thomas looked around at the tall grass on the sunny day before he responded. "Might be safer until we get out of here."

"Oh. Good idea."

"Ok, let them out guys!"

The team stopped and recovered their pokeballs, each loud pop and flash of light bringing another helper out.

"Ok. Sneak and Glenn, you guys can take this cooler. Doduo can carry a couple sleeping bags. Wooper and Dratini. . . You guys don't have any limbs. Maybe we can just tie these around you?" Thomas tried to tie the smaller bags to the pokemon but found it too difficult to manage. "Well, never mind I guess you guys are off the hook." The two exclude pokemon looked at each other confused but happily returned to their partner's side when their examination was finished. "Who's next? Dyne, you can help carry this first aid kit, just in case." Thomas handed Dom the first aid kit, and Dyne happily carried the handle in his mouth.

"Alright. That should lighten everyone's load a little. Once we get out of this tall grass we can release Frag and he can help too. This should make the trip a lot quicker."

Just as the team turned to continue they heard a loud noise coming from somewhere nearby, in the tall grass. "Screeee." A high pitch noise like tires screeching on pavement followed by "Iyooooo." Bursting out from the tall grass a pidgeotto flew just over head making everyone dip down to avoid its high speed and talons.

"Whoa. A Pidgeotto! That was really close too. I wonder if there are more."

"Well, out here in the wild we're going to have to remember that there are a lot more pokemon than people, so we just have to keep our eyes and ears open. We could get attacked if we're not careful."

"Oh crap! I just let a pidgeotto get away! That would have been a nice first catch, eh Sneak?"

"Snii..."

"Ok, let's keep moving. It wouldn't surprise me if we see a lot more wild pokemon soon. Especially with ours out, they may think we're looking for a fight." John said with an edge in his voice.

"We are aren't we?" Dom nodded down to Dyne as he spoke. Dyne looked back with his large brown eyes but couldn't respond with the first aid kit in his mouth.

"Yeah, but not with all this baggage. Camp first, catch after. We've got lots of time to look around the area." Joshua's response was as concise as ever.

"But maybe catching something now would make..." The team was already on the move while Thomas was still talking. "Fine, fine. Wait up."


	14. Joshua's Capture

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The grass around them must have ranged between five and seven feet in length at certain points. In situations like that it's not uncommon for trainers to get lost, walk in circles or end up at least a little off course. Trudging through was also tough, given the spots of sticky mud, having to force the grass down and pack it into a path as they walked and keeping their senses alert for any wild pokemon in the area. It may not have been as dangerous as climbing a mountain, or battling a powerful pokemon, but for new trainers these kind of tests are what teach them the basics. How to keep an internal compass, how to push on whether in sun or rain, and how to find side paths and shortcuts in dangerous treks. These are the lessons that can't be taught at the stadium, but any trainer worth their starter needs to learn.

It had been a little over an hour since the team left out through the grass and it had not shown any signs of shrinking or letting up. Suddenly, as though the grass just couldn't continue, it stopped and the team could see a ways in front of them the forest tree line. To their left and right was the edge of the tall grass as far as the eye could see. It just seemed to stop here and gave way to normal prairie grasses and short shrubs.

They just had to make it a little further. The short grass may not seem as bad as the tall, given that it doesn't hide as much from plain sight, but looks can be deceiving. What a trainer doesn't want to see along the ground, they will miss, and many smaller pokemon hide among their feet, one wrong step could even start up a sudden battle.

Bee-lining for the trees the team eventually makes their way out of the grass. More than once they scared up a pack rattata or flock of pidgey. Quickly the field pokemon would disperse into hiding among the grass, finding shallow holes to nest inside. Sometimes they would catch glimpses of movement, grass moving against the direction of the breeze. Signs of life they had not tracked before, signs that all around them was a living world of pokemon.

"Alright guys. Take a break, let's get some food. We'll eat here and move into the trees once everyone is ready."

"Hey, Simon, where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh... Right."

The team sat down along the edge of the short grass. Some stared back the way they had come, looking all the way to the tall grass and trying to spot signs of movement. Some stared into the trees, anticipating the journey to come, the travel through the forest. Some were just hungry and focused on relaxing and enjoying their lunch. The team sat and enjoyed themselves for a little while, examining their pokemon more and feeding them.

"You know I just had a thought, we didn't bring any 'Pokemon food.'" Tobias mused as he put his sandwich down and looked at Dratini.

"That's true. I wonder what these guys normally like to eat?" Thomas rummaged for his pokedex holding his food in one hand as he looked. When he is finally able to use it, he holds the sandwich in his mouth and focuses the sensor on Sneak. As the image loaded on the screen and the basic information began to show up beneath the picture he scrolled down a ways through everything to "Habits."

_Sneasel.__The__Sharp__Claw__pokemon.__Sneasel__enjoy__colder__weather__and__are__traditionally__nocturnal.__In__the__wild__they__hunt__in__packs__and__move__through__the__trees.__Most__sneasel__nests__can__be__found__in__tree__trunks__or__on__limbs__during__warmer__weather.__The__most__common__food__for__sneasel__are__eggs,__usually__taken__from__the__nests__of__other__pokemon.__Though__this__dangerous__work__is__almost__never__undertaken__alone.__Sneasel__usually__dislike__sour__or__dry__foods;__spicy__and__sweet__foods__are__more__palpable._

"That's interesting. So Sneak do you like these chips?" Thomas hands Sneak a couple potato chips. "They're supposed to be spicy flavored." Sneak smelled the chip a couple times and then slowly ate one chip. It quickly chewed and swallowed, then ate the rest it was given happily.

"Alright, so you like spicy. You don't think those are dry?"

"Snii." Sneak tried to imitate a shrug.

"Heh. Alright. Do you like eggs?"

"Snii snii!" Sneak smiled wide at the prospect, showing its fangs and spreading its claws.

"Ah. Looks like you do, and I bet you want to hunt some. According to this you usually do that as a team, maybe we'll go egg hunting sometime."

Across from Thomas, Cameron stopped eating. "Egg hunting?"

"Well, he likes eggs and he likes to hunt for his food. There probably aren't any wild sneasel around, I'm sure it would be a bonding experience for us or something like that."

"Aw man, you would be destroying those pokemon eggs though. Not cool, something in there is alive you know?" Cameron sounded surprisingly sullen.

"I know, but it's not like we're gonna run through the forest smashing eggs. The idea is to get an egg or two for Sneak to eat. They're still going to a decent cause."

"But you could just buy pokemon food, it's flavored for them and doesn't involve killing anything."

"I see your point. But really, it wouldn't be that common a thing. Like I said, he's not going to live off the things. But getting back to his wilder roots may help him fight with more instinct. Nothing wrong with being a little feral."

"I dunno man, couldn't trained pokemon get that from hunting things besides other living things?"

"Oh you mean like the toys and machines you can use to exercise them? That seems too artificial to give the same work out. And I still don't get why you think I'm going to have him attacking everything in the forest and going out on morning hunts instead of breakfast."

"_Whoa_," the noise came from behind Thomas, back closer to the forest.

"Simon! You okay, man?" The group was up and moving towards the sound in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Hold on." There was a distinct sound of zipping. "Alright, yeah, come look at this guys."

"That's gross, dude."

"Ha-ha. No, what I fell into."

"Still sounds gross. Not sure if I care."

"It looks like a big hole. I think I caved it in with my foot."

"Oh. You mean like one of the tunneling pokemon they were talking about? Which were they?"

"Hold on, I have the map." Thomas rummaged through his bag as the group surrounded the moderately sized hole. "Looks like zigzagoon and sandshrew are the primary burrowers in our area. I wonder..."

"Already doing it." Joshua pulled out his pokedex and quickly tapped a few keys.

_Zigzagoon__the__Tiny__Raccoon__pokemon.__Zigzagoon__have__a__very__strong__sense__of__smell__and__love__searching__for__anything__with__an__interesting__sent.__They__burrow__as__a__way__of__staying__warm__and__keeping__out__of__sight,__though__some__have__been__known__to__take__up__residence__in__trees__when__the__ground__is__inhospitable.__Zigzagoon's__sense__of__smell__is__also__widely__sought__after__by__trainers__to__help__locate__patches__of__berry__trees__because__berries__of__almost__all__kinds__are__zigzagoon's__favorite__foods.__Zigzagoon__are__also__easily__distracted,__leading__them__to__follow__their__nose__to__many__places._

_Sandshrew_ _part__of__the__Mouse__Pokemon__family.__Sandshrew__are__renowned__for__their__intricate__tunnels__and__strong__hides.__Sandshrew's__primary__offense__comes__from__its__sharp__claw__which__are__curved__to__help__with__digging,__its__small__sharpened__teeth__are__good__at__gnawing__but__usually__not__strong__enough__to__cause__much__harm__ – __though__they__are__painful__nonetheless.__If__startled__a__Sandshrew__will__spread__out__waves__of__sand__and__dirt__around__it__and__try__to__rapidly__dig__an__escape__tunnel.__It__is__important__to__remember__that__as__a__ground__pokemon__sandshrew__do__not__spend__much__time__in__the__water__and__physiologically__they__need__a__very__little__giving__them__a__hardy__survival__in__drier__climes._

"Wow. These things have a lot to say. I wonder if there's a condensed version?" Dom asked as he looked at the size of the hole and listened to the pokedex explanation.

"Does anyone have any berries?"

"What do you need?"

"Anything really. I want to see if there is a zigzagoon nearby."

"Not a bad plan, here." Tobias tosses Joshua a small red berry with a bright green stem. "That should have enough juice and scent for us to find out."

Joshua quickly punctured the berry and dropped the juice around the edge of the hole and back along to the tree line. "If their sense of smell is so strong they should react pretty soon. We'll give them a couple minutes."

After five minutes of waiting some of the dirt began to move.

"I think you've found one." Whispered Thomas.

"No, I don't think so. Look at the grass. It isn't moving, it should have come up into the air to get the scent and follow it. But the dirt is moving instead. I think I found something better than zigzagoon."

"Better?" The question hung on the air, silence followed from everyone.

A few seconds stretched out as the trainers waited to see what would come up from the dirt. Eventually the movement stopped, the mound around the hole no longer seemed ready to burst.

"Damn, I think it got away. Sorry, man."

"No, look. I'm not so sure."

A keen eye could see the grass moving now, slowly away from the hole, following the line of juice and heading right for them. Soon, whatever it was would hit the edge of the grass and be in sight.

Then the grass stopped moving as well. Everything went still.

"Doduo," Joshua whispered as quietly and slowly as he could, "get ready to use peck. . ."

Before Joshua could finish a violent sandstorm surrounded everyone. From nowhere it had appeared and enclosed them in a shroud. Everything was tinged a tan and brown of dirt and sand.

"That's it, Quick Attack!"

"Doooou!" The two-headed bird was as fast as ever heading right into the middle of the dust and striking quickly with both beaks into the grass around it.

"Shhh shh!" A strange hissing came from a patch of grass as it was prodded and jumping out appeared a small pokemon. Yellow hide covered its back, caked over with darker colors of wet dirt. A white underbelly showed as the pokemon stood on two hind legs and pointed sharp claws out at its attacker.

"Rooo!" It made a low call, and leaped to attack.

"Quick Attack!" Joshua's order came just fast enough for Doduo's heads to move apart and rapidly tag sandshrew's flying form from each side.

"Peck him!" Sandshrew wriggled free of Doduo's beaks and tried make it under the larger bird. The twin heads tried to peck at the yellow ball of scales, but were not quite quick enough. Each ended up lodging its beak into the soft dirt while sandshrew moved under and began swiping at Doduo's stomach.

"Jump!" Doduo quickly lifted off, and with no running start it was still able to make it over ten-feet in the air. Safely out of reach of the ground pokemon it took aim and prepared to land.

As Doduo came rushing back to the ground, though, the sand whipped up all the stronger into its eyes.

"Crap, it's using sand-attack. Like this sandstorm isn't bad enough."

Doduo's head came down and once again stabbed into soft soil, and as the sand cleared sandshrew was not in sight. Just as it dislodged itself once more, sandshrew leaps from behind and lands on Doduo's back and prepares to claw away.

"Now, jump up again!" Again Doduo leaps into the air this time carrying sandshrew with it. "You can't dodge or hide anywhere, and you're all out of sand. Hold him and peck him with both of your beaks, Doduo."

It rapid succession each beak altered between holding sandshrew and pecking into it. Though many blows were blocked by the tough armor on sandshrew's back, some also landed on the soft underbelly as well.

"Be careful, man, you don't want to hurt it too badly." Cameron called as he watched sandshrew's thorough pecking.

"Don't worry, up in the air like that if it isn't going to use scratch the only thing it could be doing is defense curl, and that's what it's trying to do. That's why I have the heads switching to keep it from completely curling up into a ball.

"Alright Doduo, drop him off, it's time." Doduo shook quickly and the weakened sandshrew fell off the bird, as Doduo dashed away sandshrew tried again to curl into a ball and defend itself from more attacks.

"Sandshrew, come here!" Joshua threw the ball with all he could muster right at the back of the small pokemon. Though thickly shielded it yields to the energy of the pokeball. It sucks in the wild pokemon and holds it inside. The ball began to shake soon after it landed on the soft ground where sandshrew had once been. The seconds seemed to slow as everyone watched; finally the ball stopped. The glowing red button, showing activity and resistance cooled to a normal white.

"Woot! I got him. I caught Sandshrew. Great job Doduo!"

"Awesome, dude! Big grats on that catch, that was one tough fight. That guy did not want to give up."

"Ok. If I remember right, now I need to," Joshua lifted the ball and pressed the center button, it popped back open and in the normal flash their stood before him the beaten Sandshrew "do this first. Hi there. Sorry for beating you up so much. I have a berry here if you want and I want to introduce you to Doduo. I know you two were just fighting, but now you're both part of the same team. You can be friends now. So I wanted to. . . I guess, let you out and meet everyone. Doduo, can you come over here?" Joshua slowly lifted Sandshrew and placed him on Doduo's back. "Now you can ride up here for a while and meet people and relax a little. Thank you Doduo." As Joshua handed Sandshrew the berry it smelled it for a second and quickly began to eat. It seemed more energetic by the time it was finished.

Joshua lifts his pokedex at Sandshrew and examined the entry once more he scrolls down to the list of known techniques. "Scratch, Sand Attack, Defense Curl. Alright I think I can figure out those pretty easily." _Click_, the pokedex latches shut and Joshua put it back in his backpack.

After a few minutes of introductions John spoke up, "We need to get moving. There's still a bit of a hike left. And now Frag can help out too. Let's pack up and get on with this."

A murmur went through everyone as they agreed and began to tie up, zipper, and latch bags. Soon enough they were back on their way, with a new member.


	15. The Forest, part 2

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

"It's been almost two hours, didn't you say we'd be at camp by now?"

"Yeah, we should have been, but we got held up at lunch, and I think we might have gotten turned around in that sandstorm. . ."

"Turned around? Dude, there was forward and backward, how did we get turned around? We went into the trees instead of away." Thomas's sarcasm as present as ever.

"I mean we got turned around _after_ getting into the forest. Look, shut up for a second, I'm going to check the map."

John pulled the map from his pack and began to examine it; the rest of the group spread out a little and lightened their load.

Cameron, Thomas and Dom took a seat under a tree and break open some bottled waters. Joshua and Tobias take off their backpacks and stretch out their sore muscles. Simon wanders off while no one is looking to examine the surroundings.

"Wow, guys," Thomas says as he finishes a gulp from his drink, "I think we're pretty out of shape. I mean really, a two hour hike through the forest is wearing us down this much, we have a lot of work to become real trainers."

"You got that right, man. I feel like I should start up some kind of exercise schedule when I get back. Maybe go for some jogs, you know, get my lungs back." Criag said as he put his water back in his pack.

"I don't know if we need to do anything drastic. I mean, we can have fun with this." Tobias said breathlessly.

"Drastic? Isn't it kind of important that we be at our top, you know so we can keep up with our pokemon?" Cameron countered.

"Fine." Tobias resigned in mock anger.

"John, have you got any idea where we might be?"

"Look, according to the map we should be like. . . At the damn place already. OK? We just haven't seen it yet."

"Hey. You. Guys!" Simon called from off in the trees.

"Uh oh. That isn't good." Quickly everyone was back on their feet and running towards the yell. They bust out from behind a row of bushes and trees to find themselves in a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing stands Simon, his packs are off and he has placed his tent roll on the ground.

"I think we're here." Simon says happily.

"So we are." Thomas says flatly and moves to secure a spot for himself.

As the group spread out they placed down heavy bags and the coolers. Before too long everyone's tent roll is out and slowly each one goes up.

"So, it's what?" John takes out his cell and looks at it, "Four. Fair enough. We've got the tents up, how about getting some firewood and rocks?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I brought the matches."

"Matches?"

"Frag. Ember."

Frag happily flailed its tail around spraying hot embers around it which burned the grass in the vicinity to a dull brown.

"We get some of those on dry firewood and we're set. I'm going to stay here with Tobias and keep setting up the camp. Why don't three of you head out and get the wood and the other two go get rocks." John punctuated the idea with some stiff finger pointing, again taking up a role somewhere between team leader and stern father.

"Simon and I have the rocks." Dom said as he made his way to the edge of tree line.

"Ok then." Simon stood up and the two went into the trees.

"That leaves Joshua, Cameron and Thomas to get firewood. Hurry it up guys. I've got some stuff we can heat up for tonight. I figured we wouldn't be hunting for any food until tomorrow anyway."

"Alrighty then." The other three make their way into the forest and being gathering any spare wood they can find.

"So Simon," Dom started as he hefted a small rock put it into his pack, "how did you find the camp?"

"To be honest," Simon picks up a much larger rock and tries to carry it with him, straining he continues, "I have no idea. If that's the camp or not. But they said it would be nearby. So I just decided to take a look around." With a deep breath he lobbed the rock and dusted off his hands. "Made sense to me."

"You know carrying that isn't going to work out very well. Heh." Dom kept his eyes on the rock as it rolled slightly towards the direction of camp.

"Oh, this isn't for the fire. Glenn, do you thing!" Glenn dropped his two small rocks and jumped up at Simon's command. With a strong jab to the center of the rock he shattered it into several chunks of stone.

"Problem solved. Thanks Glenn."

"Not bad, Simon. Not bad."

"Hey, I didn't break the rock."

"I wonder why John is all worked up." Thomas mumbled as he looked back at the camp from between the trees.

"Worked up? Whattya mean?" Cameron said beside him.

"Oh. Umm. He just seems really tense right now. I mean he usually gives orders but it seems like he is treating this like he's the leader of some expedition. You know, instead of the guy with the map on a camping trip."

As the two spoke Joshua picked up another piece of wood and adjusted his arms. "I don't think he's worked up."

"Then what do you think?"

"Well, yeah he does seem bossy but I think he's just excited to be out here and he is taking charge to make sure things get done."

"I guess that's reasonable." Thomas said as he grabbed a couple more sticks. They went quite for a little bit.

"How many of these do we need?" Cameron broke the silence. "I haven't done this camping thing before."

"Well, probably a lot since we're going to keep a fire going for most of the night."

"Dang."

"Doduo." Joshua pressed the button on his pokeball. In a flash of light his starter appeared.

"Doooou!"

"Doduo, jump up there and peck off some the thicker branches, everything down here is too small."

"Dooooou!" Doduo's twin heads pecked violently at tree branches and brought them down to the ground. From there the three trainers broke them down and added them to their stacks.

"You know, it's almost like cheating when we get our pokemon to help." Cameron said as he picked up the last piece of wood he could carry.

"Yeah. Sometime we'll have to see how it is camping without pokemon." Thomas's statement is punctuated with a load crack from breaking another branch.

"Doooou?"

"Don't worry," Thomas said to Doduo questioning heads "we would still take you along. Just not ask you to do so much. Who knows maybe it would be more fun for you."

"Dooou! Doou!" Both heads nodded at the prospect.

"Well, anyway, this should be enough. Let's head back to camp." Thomas hauled some larger pieces over his shoulder and steady a smaller stack on his waist.

Once the fire was burning and all the tents were set up it was finally time for a decent break. The trainers hunkered down, some reclining others sitting, with a bottle of water for each. As the fire crackled and smoked the trainers reflected on the day so far and what was to come. Eventually they started talking while Tobias moved to put more wood on the fire.

"A successful first day, I think." he said as he put a thinner branch into the flames.

"I'm pleased, I know that." Joshua said with a content sigh, he had placed both of his pokeballs in front of him. He had been staring at them for a long time.

"Yeah. Congratulations again, man. I can't wait to catch my first wild pokemon." John tired enthusiasm reflecting all their feelings.

"Still going for psyduck right, John?" Thomas jibed.

"You know it. And you'll regret making fun of it too." John's voice was deadpan.

"No, no. It's cool, just. . . Making sure. That's all." Thomas smirked and looked at Tobias and Dom, spreading his mirth to them.

"You know, it's kind of annoying. We haven't seen anything except that pidgeotto and Sandshrew there. I thought this place would be full up with stuff to fight and catch." Dom's agitation more sarcastic than sincere.

"Well, we know they're out there, and we're going to catch them. That's what's important. So what do we want to do, and where do we want to head tomorrow?" Thomas started trying to build a plan for the next day as he poked a stick into the fire spreading embers into the air.

"I dunno, there's so many places to check. I feel like if we go to one we'll miss out on a chance somewhere else in the forest." Cameron put in.

"I know I want to check the water tomorrow. Check around the river or streams. There have to be some pokemon along the shoreline worth catching." Thomas's points making everyone nod along.

"True, and there should be some pokemon not far into the trees worth looking for too. What's say we pack up some lunch tomorrow morning and make our way towards the river. Stop for lunch once we're close and then start up the hunting and catching afterwards?" This received a generally positive consensus.

"Cool."

"Hey guys," Simon spoke up, "do we _have_ to wait for morning? I mean aren't there pokemon that are nocturnal, some of us could look for those."

"Sounds a little dangerous. We don't really know the forest yet."

"Well, we have Frag, he can make for decent light."

"Which will get us spotted a ways away."

"We could lead with Sandshrew since he knows the layout pretty well."

"He knows it from underground though."

"Well, we could. . ."

"Simon, do you have something in mind that you really want to catch tonight?"

"Ummm. No." Simon's eyes drifted into the fire as he spoke. "But I just thought it would be a good chance to look for special pokemon."

"Fair enough. But I don't think the reward pays for the risk." Joshua's comment seemed to settle his opinion on a nighttime romp in the woods.

"Catching a new pokemon doesn't pay for looking for a new pokemon?" Simon tried to counter.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Well, how about this, I'm going to go look. At least nearby. Maybe we'll find some sleeping pokemon, they'll be easier to catch."

"Count me out," Tobias threw in, "I'm content to enjoy the campsite until morning."

"Fair enough, anyone else coming along?"

"I'll go with, Frag will make it a little easier."

"Remember to keep an eye on his flame, John." Thomas said.

"Is that a 'no,' Thomas?"

"Actually, Sneak how about a little walk?" Thomas's starter was sitting at the edge of the firelight behind his trainer. "Sneak is technically a nocturnal pokemon, let's see what he thinks."

"Snii!" Quickly hopping to its feet and brandishing its claws made it look quite intimidating for its size.

"I think that's a yes, so I'm in."

"Dom, Cameron? You guys want in?"

"Nah, I'm cool, dude."

"Same."

"Alright, let's get to looking. Glenn, let's go."

"Frag, go."

"Crooo."

"Char char."


	16. The Forest, part 3

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The three made their way out of the bushes through the north of camp. Slowly the firelight faded and the only light was the glow from Frag's tail. The trees cast long shadows into the surrounding night where they quickly blended back in once more. Noises seemed to get louder as they got further from camp. Twigs snapping turned into branches creaking. Bird calls turned into small roars. Moonlight came softly through the tree tops in certain spots but was obscured by clouds often enough to make it unreliable at best. The night was alive, and the three trainers were not sure what they just got themselves into.

Eventually Thomas whispered, "Simon, do you remember anything nocturnal specifically?"

"Uhh. We may find sentrets, pidgeys, or maybe some bug types asleep. Maybe a hunting meowth." Simon mumbled at first the rose his voice as he recited all he could remember.

"Uh huh. That doesn't sound like much. John, are you after a sentret?" Thomas's deep whisper carried as he stared at John's back.

"Nope. You looking for a meowth?" John spoke with a casual voice, half facing over his shoulder.

"Nope."

"Well, we may find some other stuff asleep. It would give us a good advantage."

"Frag, can you brighten that up a little, I want to take a look around." Thomas said as he nodded to Sneak and the two walk out a couple paces into the trees while the rest stood still.

"Sneak, up. See what you can find."

"Sssssn." Sneak seemed to hiss more than normal and quickly was up into the higher branches of the closest tree.

"Interesting..." More than a little surprised at Sneak's reaction. "See anything from up there?" Thomas hoped his voice carried up the tree.

"Snee." The call, lower than normal, meant to disguise the speaker.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Lead me to it." The thrill making it into his quiet voice.

"Sne." There is a sound of limbs moving and bark peeling along the branches Sneak cuts into the sides of the tree to make it easier to track. After a few jumps the noise stops.

"Alright, Sneak. Use quick attack to get the jump on it."

"Snee." There is another rustle among the high branches followed by a loud crack of bark breaking apart. Suddenly the night became alive with noise, bird pokemon began flying out from the top of the tree. The shapes are larger than that of a pidgey, and their call much more menacing.

"Speee! Speeee! Speeeee!"

"Oh, crap. Sneak those are spearow, return, we need to run." A light thump hits the ground next to Thomas and the two forms race back towards Frag's light. Now faint, like a single torch in an empty, expansive darkness.

"Do you hear that?" Simon asks as he looks back towards where Thomas went.

"Yeah. I think Thomas is coming back." John says trying to look into the deeper trees.

"Why?"

"Just a guess."

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Run, run, run, runrunrunrun!" Thomas bursts from behind the trees running hard and almost yelling.

"Yeah. So?" Simon says, as calmly as he can at the sight.

"Run." John says, and he turns, holding on to his hat and making a break back towards camp.

"Simon. This. Was. A. Bad. Idea."

"Not. My. Fault."

"Shut up. You two." Breathless comments come between bouts of running. Frag barely keeping a lead and his light out front.

"What. Is. It?" Simon, more confused than a afraid.

"Spearows. Lots." Thomas's voice filled with regret.

"Oh."

A twenty minute walk turned into a four minute run as they came bursting back into the camp ground. Out of breath, covered in sweat, and checking behind them between gulps of air the three stood while the other four released pokemon in case any threat had followed their friends.

"What. . ." Cameron looked up at the trio clearly confounded.

"Spearows." Thomas started.

"Lots." John followed.

"That." Simon finished.

"Oh. Maybe hunting at night was a bad idea." Joshua didn't smirk as he was clearly finding the scene funny.

"Were you chased all the way back here?" Tobias asked.

"Dunno. Didn't see."

"Don't see."

"Don't hear."

"Don't think so." The three answered in broken sentences.

"Maybe we should hold off on night hunting, huh? Until we have more versatile pokemon for that kind of thing."

"Maybe." The three agreed.

"Alright, you guys get some rest. Dom and I will stay up just in case anything comes into camp." Tobias said. "I think that should make for a decent watch. We'll stay up a couple hours and then get some rest once we're sure there are no threats." Dom went back to sit near the fire while Tobias spoke, Dyne was waiting for him to return to his spot.

"Cool. Night, guys." Thomas said, and went over to his tent.

"I'm out too." Simon and John agreed, before heading to their tents.

The night passed quietly with each trainer falling asleep to the sounds of the forest and the popping and cracking of the dying fire.

There was a silence here, different than waking in a quiet house, or walking on an empty street. There was a certain serenity to the quiet, a lull that made the whole world feel empty. A footstep is muffled by the dew covered grass beneath his feet. He stretches his arms and back, aching after a rough night on the ground. Mid-stretch a morning breeze rolls through the campground and his body shivers at the brisk chill, goose bumps make their way up his arms.

"Wooo cold!" Thomas says as he rubs some heat into his arms and hops quickly to his pack to find some fresh clothes.

Leaving the tent for the second time, in slightly less rumpled clothes, he sees the others have also awakened and are stretching and talking around the campground.

"Wow, it gets cold out here in the mornings." Tobias shivered while he spoke.

"I know, jeez, I'm thinking about wearing my blanket through the morning." John said as he wrapped himself tighter, looking like a cocoon with a ballcap at the top.

"You know guys, if we get some warm breakfast in us and get this fire going again. . ." Simon was interrupted by a muffled John.

"Frag, warm us up and get a fire going!" As Frag appeared it began to wave its tail around creating small embers which couldn't catch on the wet morning grass, but could on John' dry blanket. The singed cloth smoked a little before John threw it on the ground and stomped the embers out. "Alright, you can stop. Stop!."

"Char?"

"Grab some of the wood in the middle of the pile, it won't have as much dew on it. We'll need something that can catch to warm us up." Dom said as he came out of his tent in his normal T-shirt and shorts, apparently unphased by the chill in the air.

"True," Simon said as he knelt and slid two medium logs from the pile "these seem pretty dry. Now to just find some dry kindling and we're in business."

"Char?"

"No Frag. I think we've got this." John said as he saw Frag begin to wag its tail in anticipation.

Simon and Dom had the frame for the fire set up quickly as everyone else stood around trying to move in place to stay warm. "Alright, looks good to go; now to put some kindling around it and we're in business." Dom said with satisfaction as he sat back in the cold wet grass, the chill was apparent by the pallor of skin but his face showed no recognition.

"Here, man, take this." John handed Dom his blanket "I think you might need it more than me."

"Oh, thanks." Dom wrapped it around his shoulders and moved his knees in close to cover them up from the breeze.

"You're gonna get sick if you aren't careful." Thomas warned absently as he rifled through his bag.

"I'll be fine once the fire is up. What are we doing for breakfast?" Dom's stomach rumbled as he spoke.

"Well, I brought some of those sausage links my dad likes to buy." Thomas pulled a plastic bag out of his pack. "We can heat these up pretty fast. Put them on some bread or something?"

"Did we bring any caffeine?" Joshua asked after trying to warm his hands.

"Ummm. I might have some sodas in the cooler." John pointed towards his tent.

"Coffee?" Joshua's response was quick as he went back to blowing into his hands.

"I didn't bring any. Anyone else?" John said as he made his way to his pack "Let me take a look for any other foods though."

"Next time. Coffee." Joshua shivered while he spoke, thinking of a nice warm cup and the bowl of cereal he could be having at home.

"I've got some milk in here too. Whose job was it to bring cereal?" John said, producing a half gallon container.

"Oh, uh. I think that was me." Simon's apologetic tone was see-through.

"Dammit, Simon." Thomas swore quickly, hoping the anger would warm him up. "Next time, go shopping for supplies with the rest of us."

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Can we just get the fire going? Please?" Dom was wrapped into ball in front of the piled wood.

"Sure thing. Frag?"

"Char!" Frag's anticipation made it practically explode, its tail fire lit twice as large and it sprayed embers all around the fire pit. Eventually the embers caught on the few dry leaves and twigs placed around the logs and soon the fire caught on.

Everything else was forgotten as the team gathered around the fire with blankets around or under them, sitting and warming together in the cold light of the morning.

After a quiet ten minutes the team begins to stir in front of the fire.

"I'm thinking it's time for breakfast." Thomas produced the plastic bag from beneath his blanket. "What else do we want to add. I'm sure we have some bread in the cooler."

"I'll get that and the milk." John said as he brushed himself off and walked to the cooler.

"Do we have any fruit?" Cameron asked, he didn't seem to be taking to the cold very well.

"Good question? Oranges or something?" Tobias inquired.

"Well, we have a bag of oranges and some sliced apples in here. Probably should eat those since they'll go soggy or spoil the soonest." John said as he moved the ice around looking at the contents of the cooler.

"I think that'll be decent, something to get us on the way." Tobias was up and stretching as he spoke.

"Don't forget, we have to make some stuff to take with for lunch as well." Thomas warned as he held his hands out for the flame.

"Good point. Do we want to go ahead, cook all the sausage and pack up some of it for sandwiches on the trail?" John offered as he returned to sit next to the fire with the milk and loaf of bread in hand.

"I'm cool with that. Let's get to cooking though, and pass the fruits around?"

John produced a tupperware container from under his arm, it held sliced apples. He handed it off to Thomas who popped it open and took two slices out for himself before passing the container to his left.

After grabbing his portion Tobias went to his pack and pulled one of the cooking pans he had brought along. "Do we have any cooking oil?" He called to the group.

"Should be some in my pack." John said as he peered at the sausage links.

"Got it."

While the meat cooked everyone munched on the apple slices, before long the container was empty. Cameron left the fire momentarily and returned with small disposable cups for everyone. "Maybe a drink will help too. How long on the sausages?"

"Should be done soon. Can you pour me a cup, please?" Tobias said, the heat of the fire and the pan making him have to regularly switch hands and wipe sweat and ash off his face.

"Well, dude, at least you're not cold anymore."

"Oh, ha, ha. Here, hold that other pan out and get one of the forks." Tobias lifted one of the links out of the pan and placed it onto the second surface, there he cut off a little piece and ate it. "Tastes about done to me, I'll give it another five minutes to make sure."

"Awesome." Simon began opening the container of disposable plates and handing them around the circle.

"Here's the loaf," Thomas said, opening it and passing it around, "friggin' starved here."

"Same."

"Alright," Tobias said as began placing the sausages into the second pan, "we've got enough here for everyone to save two each for lunch and still have two for breakfast."

The links weren't large, or all the flavorful in fact they tasted like dirt and cooking oil, but they did the job; they filled empty stomachs and warmed everyone up. Scraping the plates, sopping a couple extra slices of bread, letting nothing go to waste, the trainers ate their meal with little chatter. Soon they were finished and the temperature started to rise.

After breakfast they used the tupperware from the apple slices to hold the left over links and stuffed in as many bread slices around the edge and on top as they could. Blankets and coats were returned to their tents and packs. Supplies were checked and re-checked, bags were hoisted and during it all the fire slowly burned down to embers. The pans were set aside to be cleaned later.

"Next time," Thomas offered as he stretched his back and moved his bag to a more comfortable position, "I think we need to bring some salt and spices."

"Agreed." Tobias said as he zipped up his bag.

"Things to remember next time I guess." John said casually, he stood up from his knee and tested the weight of his bag.

"Coffee." Joshua said once more, after a yawn.


	17. The Forest, part 4

From the Author: I just wanted to thank anyone who has taken the time to read my work. I took a long time off and with only 2 real dedicated fans trying to get me to post more it was quite a while before I felt the desire to do so. Thanks especially to those two, you know who you are. Please feel free to leave comments or reviews; interaction with the community is what keeps me going; otherwise I get lazy and don't post for months.

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The group had been on the move for close to an hour. With the morning sun at their backs and the sounds of the forest pokemon awakening around them they enjoyed a slow paced hike through the brush and trees.

"Wow. I can't believe I've never been out here before." Cameron said as he took a deep breath of the morning air.

"It's soothing. I love getting to come out here." Simon seemed more relaxed than he had since they arrived.

"I just want to catch something." Thomas seemed anxious, looking around the forest mostly for signs of movement. "I like being in the forest and all, but I really want to find some wild pokemon."

"I hear ya," Dom said over his shoulder, "I still think the riverside is going to be our best shot."

"Are there a lot of early morning pokemon in the forest?"

"I dunno, I didn't check the pokedex for that. I would think so though."

The two continued their conversation while the rest of the group enjoyed the sights of the forest. It wasn't long before they took a break for water and came to a realization about their morning.

"Hey guys, quick question." Thomas said as he put his canteen away.

"What's that?"

"Shouldn't we have, you know, fed the pokemon too?"

". . ." Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Thomas reached for his pokeball.

"Sneak. Come out."

"Sniiii." Sneak appeared, and yawned widely before covering its eyes against the bright sunlight. Each trainer released their pokemon as well.

"Doduo, Sandshrew." As the last two joined the group it was apparent that each of the pokemon had been asleep in their pokeballs until now. They all seemed sluggish and confused.

"Sneak," Thomas knelt down and covered Sneak's eyes for him, "you hungry?" At that the whole group of pokemon perked up.

"I think we're going to have to break here for a minute, guys; looks like they need a bite." Thomas removed his bag and began pulling out his lunch rations.

"Here, Sneak. Try this."

Each of the trainers rummaged through their packs trying to find something to feed their pokemon.

"Wow, who knew just trying to feed these guys would be so difficult. They all like a variety of foods. Maybe we should've picked up a couple packages of pokemon food. Can't believe we forgot."

After a couple minutes almost all the pokemon were eating happily from the portions their trainers provided. All except for one.

"That's weird. I can't get Sandshrew to eat the berries I have. Come on, Sandshrew. They're good."

"Maybe it doesn't like berries." Tobias offered.

"But that's what I used to lure him out, now he doesn't seem to want them at all." Joshua's confusion causing him to sit down next to his pokemon holding a ripe berry in one hand and his head in the other.

"Maybe the berry is rotten? Or smells funny?" Simon walked over with Glenn to look at the berries. "Hmmm, these seem OK, what do you think Glenn?"

"Croa. Gunk."

"Looks like Glenn thinks they're OK too."

"Maybe Sandshrew doesn't eat berries in the morning?" John guessed.

"That doesn't make much sense. Why would a pokemon only eat a certain food at a certain time of day?"

"I'm just saying there are some things I eat for breakfast that I wouldn't eat for dinner given a choice. Maybe it's just taste."

Joshua thought about this, putting the berry down in front of Sandshrew. Sandshrew sniffed it some, but seemed to lose interest in the berry and began to look at the other pokemon and their meals.

"I've got an idea." Joshua began to look through his pokedex, flipping through the Sandshrew entry and reading quietly to himself. "This might work."

Joshua took the berry from the ground and replaced in his pack, then he withdrew a new and different colored berry. This one was a deep blue with a small green stem. He held it out to Sandshrew for him to sniff.

"Shrew?" Sandshrew's curiosity brought its focus back to Joshua's hand. It sniffed cautiously at the new berry and slowly poked it with a clawed digit. A drop of juice ran down the claw and Sandshrew quickly brought it back to his mouth to taste.

"San!" Quickly Sandshrew grabbed the berry and began to munch happily. Joshua rummaged through his bag while Sandshrew ate and pulled two more from his pack laying them on the ground.

As Sandshrew finished the first and moved to the others Joshua explained, "I thought he might just want something different. Kind of like what John said, but I figured the reason he wouldn't eat the first berry is because the last time he tried to eat that berry he fell into a trap and ended up getting caught. I think he remembered that and associated the berry with fighting and capture. But I figured he would be hungry enough to eat pretty much any other kind of berry at this point. Looks like I was right."

"Wow." Cameron seemed impressed at his friend's ingenuity and concern for his pokemon.

"Interesting." Thomas made a mental note of remembering different pokemon habits in the future.

"I wonder if all the wild pokemon we find will be like that, or if it's just something about Sandshrew?" Dom mused.

The team packed up quickly and let their pokemon stay out for a part of the walk, giving them some fresh air and exercise in the morning sunlight. After a while the pokemon seemed happier, and returned to their pokeballs for a short rest while the trainers discussed the map and which destination they should head to next. The team agreed that heading for the nearby water would be a good idea as there were sure to be wild pokemon in the vicinity. So the team made their way towards part of the nearby river, a runoff with less current and more shallow than the river proper.

Overall it was probably a good idea, the rising sun rolled through the sky and having some cool water nearby helped ease the heat. The glistening light off the water was a sight to see; the team nearly dropped all their gear and ran into the water before they caught themselves. Soon though, a small pile of traveling gear was lying on the ground between the sand line and the grass line. Tossed on top of the pile were a couple of shirts. The team sat near their gear, some on a couple thick pieces of driftwood while others propped themselves up in the sand or grass. They took in their surroundings, looking and listening intently for signs of movement or pokemon calls.


	18. Dom's Capture

Author: This is one of the pieces I received and edited from a co-author. Just as I did with the characters' first battles I wanted unique perspectives for their first captures where I could get them. Again this comes from a more first person perspective, and I left it as such where fitting.

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

_9:40 PM (Present)_

_Place: Forest_

"I remember that time. God it was hot that day."

"Really? That's what you remember?"

The voices around the campfire share a laugh. Embers float up into the sky, spinning in the wind and leaving a trail of light and ash behind.

"I'll tell you what I remember." The speaker turns and looks off at his companion lying behind him. "I remember. . ."

The next trainer starts his story. . .

_11:30 AM (Past – 3 Years ago)_

_Place: Riverside (a shallow runoff)_

The troop had set out for one of their first mid-morning walks, having already sustained themselves and their new companions with a morning meal. The path was not unlike many others, tall grass waved in the wind to the south, the woods cracked and rustled with morning life around them, and their goal was to reach a small inlet from the river running through the woods. Our familiar faces thrilled at the prospect of each new find, each new discovery. Dom was usually fairly laid back, being a more strategic pokemon trainer, but he knew that if his first caught pokemon was to be something special he would have to put forth effort and put his research to use. "Hey guys, let's head down to the water's edge. I see a shallow part there, maybe we can see if our pokemon like to swim, and maybe even scare up some water pokemon. C'mon, Dyne!"

A few followed Dom in his endeavor enthusiastically. Others not too sure remained on the beach watching the rest and looking for signs of other wild pokemon. Dom was the first to spot something. It was a pale shade of pink, the color was all that gave it away from being part of the rock it was lounging on. Its back was to the trainers and it gave no sign it had noticed them yet. "Oh guys, check it out. I so call that guy!" Dom pointed at a slowpoke and stood up readying himself for his first catch.

"Dude, he doesn't look like much." Said Thomas, usually a fan of pokemon similar to his sneasel, Dom could understand how he might see something like slowpoke as a lackluster pokemon.

"Yeah, he seems OK, but I think I might save my first catch for something. . . Mobile." Cameron was a water trainer, but slowpoke wasn't much for movement and Cameron was all about keeping afloat. All of the others' feelings aside Dom wanted him nonetheless.

"OK guys, but you'll be sorry when you miss out on the sweet dual-type pokemon." Dom said as he leveled his pokedex at the slowpoke.

_Slowpoke,__the__Dopey__Pokemon.__It__is__always__vacantly__lost__in__thought,__but__no__one__knows__what__it__is__thinking__about.__It__is__good__at__fishing__with__its__tail_._It__has__a__habit__of__sleeping__most__of__the__day,__awaking__only__to__check__if__it__has__caught__anything__to__eat.__It__is__recorded__as__having__low__brain__activity__but__is__somehow__capable__of__manifesting__psychic__powers__under__necessary__conditions.__It__takes__Slowpoke__between__three__and__ten__seconds__to__react__to__most__stimuli,__including__pain._

The pokedex rattled off its information. "Hmm, Dopey, lost in thought, great match for ya there, Dom." John remarked.

"Okay, okay, let's stop all this, before the damn thing gets away. Get in there Dyne, weaken slowpoke, and I'll see if I can catch it." There was audible snickering at the concept that slowpoke could "get away." Dyne looked up at his trainer and seemed to become more serious.

"Dyne, give him the tail whip to lower his defenses." Dyne went in fast, and at first slowpoke didn't seem to notice.

"Sloooooo." Slowpoke yawned as it watched Dyne's offensive.

"Wait Dyne, I think we missed something, that was the Yawn attack!" But Dom's words fell on deaf ears, Dyne had already fallen asleep to Slowpoke's attack.

"Wake up Dyne! I think slowpoke's gotten it together, he appears to be. . . Falling off that rock he was napping on?" Dom's confusion lasted only a moment as he realized what was about to happen.

BAM! Dyne was hit by slowpoke's tackle, the sudden blow awoke Dyne while slowpoke seemed to be standing up very slowly. "Dyne, give him the tackle, I think his defenses are down from before, we might have a shot at him still." Dyne's speed returned quickly, and he went headfirst into slowpoke's side. Slowpoke was dazed and weakened though it would take a keen eye to notice the difference.

"Quick, Dyne, get out of there, I think I've got it from here." Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out the empty pokeball still in its reserved form, by releasing the latch it grew to capture size and he gripped it tightly in his hand. "Ooh, I been itchin' to throw one'a these since I picked them up. POKEBALL, GO!" Dom whipped the pokeball fastball-style right between slowpoke's eyes. It _whanged_ with a metalic sound, cracked open at its hemisphere and seemed to come to a complete stop, a bright light surrounded slowpoke and then it was absorbed into the ball. The pokeball moved slowly back and forth, a bright red light flickering on the button. Eventually the flickering died away and went solid white and the ball stopped moving completely.

"Yes! My first pokemon catch! Way to go, Dyne, couldn't have done it without you."

As the rest of the team scouted the area Dom retreated back to the gear decided to relax a little after the battle. His friends congratulated him for his new capture, and redoubled their efforts to find a target for themselves. Dom leaned down to let Dyne jump on his shoulder and excitedly pressed the release button on his second pokeball. The flash of light came and the shape of Slowpoke appeared facing up towards Dom.

"Sorry about that pokeball to the face, Slowpoke, I was just so excited; you're my first wild pokemon capture! My name is Dom, and I'm your new partner. This is Dyne," Dom said as he pointed to Dyne on his shoulder, "you two will be working together, he's a good pokemon and I don't doubt you'll be too."

Dom pondered, slowly, examining his new pokemon's reactions and spending some time in his own head, what he should call his new friend? "Slowpoke, I dub thee, Carlson, I think that's a good name, how do you like it?" Dom waited for a reply and, of course, it came slowly. "Slow. . .poke?"

"Yeah, Carl-son," Dom imitated the slow speech of his pokemon "you like it?" slowpoke's eyes slowly brightened, and his mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"Poke." He said approvingly.


	19. John's Capture

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The next trainer starts his story. . .

John made his way around the sandy edge of the water. He looked out across the river at the trees, focusing intently for any signs of life. After a couple minutes of staring he resigned himself to moving on, after all even if there were pokemon across the river, he could not reach them any time soon.

"Come out, Frag." He said while dropping the ball into the soft sand. It made a _plopping_ sound as it sank. The command still hanging in the air as the ball latched open and Frag appeared next to his partner. Bending over to dig out the ball and brush the sand off he used his free hand to pat Frag on the head.

"Char. Char!"

"Alright, we're going to find you an opponent. A wild pokemon to fight and capture. You ready?"

"Char!" It growled low agreeing, and ready to fight.

"You think you can handle a water type in this area," John said looking through the clear top of the water for life underneath, "it might be dangerous if it splashes. So we're going to need something that we can draw them on to the bank and out of the water."

"Char."

Looking back over his shoulder John watched the rest of the team as they did their own scouting, he looked down at his partner and then nodded his chin out towards the east. "Lets head that way, maybe we'll have some better luck with looking in the shallow water if we're away from all of this noise."

The two set out, and rounded a bend in the winding path of the beach. They were able to look up at the roots of trees sticking out from the dirt hills formed by the flooding of the river during the Spring. The smell of the wet dirt, deep and black, soaked and soft at their left came from the flood line they walked beneath. The sound of the running water at their right made the other sounds of the forest dim behind the rush of the current, the constant flow of lifeblood which made the whole forest alive and vibrant.

In the silence and solitude that their small walk had given them the pair had found the peace the forest can offer. But it wasn't peace John was out here to find.

Eventually John came to a stop and looked out across the river once more as he had at the start. This time though he noticed something new. Stone and driftwood floating in the river made a perfect spot for more amphibious pokemon.

"Char?" Frag looked up as if to question why they had stopped.

"Stay here Frag, I might have a plan." John pat Frag on the head and made his way towards the edge of the water. He could see the stones not far off, and looking closer just under the water's surface he saw some submerged stepping stones as well.

Carefully he reached his foot out and tested the stability of the flat rock beneath his weight. He shifted his foot to make sure it was safe and then stepped up and out on to the rivers surface. The stone was stable, but slick, he had to walk slow or chance spilling into the cold water. He could feel the water running against the side of his shoes, the current tugging slightly making every step another small challenge.

Continuing his laborious process of testing and stepping John made his way towards the middle of the river. From there he looked back and could see Frag anxiously wagging his tail, and he could make out more detail about the trees and bushes on the other side of the river. He could not, however, see enough stones to make his way across completely. From where he stood he could not see the full depth of the river because of the sloshing mud, sand and debris obscuring the bottom, but he knew that he could not chance trying to swim very far none the less. After all, if he had to swim at all then there was no safe way to get Frag across with him.

John stood on the flat rock for a while, turning slowly, watching the scope of the forest from his new vantage point and trying to find anything to guide his next decision. In front of him was another bend in the path and the river. It would take about fifteen minutes to get back to shore and make his way up the beach and around the bend. He convinced himself he could not return empty handed, not after walking this far with his partner and not after exploring and watching and waiting, no today he was hunting and he knew he would catch something if he kept looking.

"Char. Char!" Frag's pleased reply came with John' return as it waved its tail creating _fwoosh -fwoosh_noise from the waving flame on its tail.

"Alright, we can't get across here, so we're going to keep heading down that way," John pointed towards the next bend, "then we will see what to do from there."

The two set out walking once more both in a better mood to have the other by their side. As they rounded the bend a new sight greeted them. Similar to the pool they had originally left this bend had another inlet for the river. The beach turned primarily into small rocks instead of sand, and a dull gray instead of a mix of tan and deep brown. The tree line led down from the flood line at the edge of the inlet and the forest, making a grassy path lead into the gravel from the large trees. Vines and roots no longer grew from the dark dirt to their left, and more stones and some driftwood found a place in the small pool of water in front of them.

Most importantly though was that something seemed to be moving near the other side of the pool, one of the pieces of driftwood was knocking back and forth in a rhythm outside that of the current. Also, a strange scratching noise came from across the pool like something carving at the wood.

"I think this might be it Frag. If we're careful not to scare it we should get close enough to battle it."

"Char."

The two moved slowly over the gravel. It was difficult to be stealthy with the moving rocks but they hoped the river's flow and task at hand would keep their target occupied. John was the first to see it due to his height; from over the top of the stones in the water he could see a yellow body swinging an arm in time to the scratches. He looked down and nodded to his partner, pointing towards to stone he could see behind. Pointing at Frag he motioned him to go around and get in front of the wild pokemon and then motioned that he would scare the target out of hiding by moving up behind the rock. Frag understood and moved quickly away from John's large form. When Frag was half way across the gravel John began moving up to the water's edge and lined up with the rock behind the wild pokemon. He picked up a handful of rocks and moved out into the shallow water.

Once the water was at about knee height on John and he was close enough to begin his part of the plan he checked on Frag, who was anxiously waiting in plain sight if the wild pokemon were to turn and look around the edge of the stone. "Here goes nothing." He lobbed a rock over the stone, it made a _ploup_ sound as it splashed and the scratching noise stopped. Suddenly everything seemed very quiet.

_Ploup_

He through the pebbles around the edge of the stone. . .

_ Ploup_

. . . But once he knew he had to draw it out he simply lobbed the whole handful out trying to scare or anger the pokemon enough to show itself.

_ Plouplouplouploup_

It worked.

"Psy-yi-yi-yi!" A loud scratchy voice rang from behind the stone and large splashes split the pool as the pokemon bolted around the stone and swam straight for Frag.

"It worked. It worked!" In the excitement of watching the plan come together John almost forgot to order Frag to do anything until the wild pokemon was almost on top of him. "Quick tail whip!"

"Char!" His flaming tail flashing like a beacon in the face of his foe, Frag tried to agitate and lure the pokemon up and further away from the water.

At the edge of the water the wild pokemon came into focus. No longer swimming it stood on two webbed feet and poised two hands in front of it in a ready posture. Its body was a dark shade of yellow and it had a wide duckbill for a mouth. John recognized it immediately.

"Alright! We found a Psyduck! Frag, tail whip it again," John began to make his way back to the shore so to better watch and direct the battle, "getting it away from the water is the first goal."

"Psy-yi!" From the shallow water beneath its wide webbed feet psyduck splashed around and spread water into the air and rained it down on its feathery body.

"Don't worry, Frag, it's just defending itself against fire attacks." John recognized the Water Sport technique, a good way to even a battlefield when a water type is teamed with a grass type in double battle, but not very helpful now.

"Alright, one more time, tail whip and keep him moving." Frag walked slowly away from the psyduck trying to make itself an easy target while wagging its tail in mockery. It was enough to make psyduck finally leave the water and chase its foe.

"You've got him now. Give him a scratch attack!" Frag quickly whipped around and faced psyduck, raising both of its sharp claws it prepared to strike out.

Psyduck rolled into the blow, and took a deep scratch to its shoulder but it had gotten inside Frag's defenses and scratched wildly at his stomach.

"Oh, crap. Frag, you have him weakened more than he thinks just try to get back from him and scratch at his stomach or face!" John had reached the water's edge and could clearly see wounds on both opponents.

Frag pushed hard against psyduck's weight and moved back preparing for another rush. It came and this time he was ready. He stepped to the side and tripped up psyduck mid-run, confused it suddenly stood still and held its head in confusion. Frag hesitated but then scratched twice quickly along its back, it fell to the gravel and rolled in pain.

"That's enough! That's enough!" John waved off Frag and threw a fresh pokeball from his pack at the psyduck. It hit solidly, the flash of light came and took psyduck into the ball, and the center glowed a faint pulsing red. The ball hardly moved at all before the light in the center dulled and psyduck was captured.

"Intense." John looked down at his injured partner. "I think both of you guys are going to need a lot of rest, we might be done battling for the day."

"Char. . ." A grunt of effort behind the response.

"Return, get some rest and I'll see how the others are doing." John held out Frag's pokeball it popped open and the light took Frag back in to recover from his wounds.

"Welcome to the team, Psyduck. I think I'll call you. . . Spout."


	20. Cameron's Capture

**I do not own anything regarding Pokemon in a legally binding sense.**

The next trainer begins his story. . .

The group had separated some time ago, gone their own ways to search for wild pokemon. There was a thrill everyone felt being out here for the first time, it was a right of passage and they all had something to prove. Not just to their team, or the fans that they dreamed were waiting for them, but to themselves. They had to prove this was an honor they had earned, and they could only express that by coming back with something exciting, powerful and unique. At least, that's how most of them felt.

Cameron had turned to head the opposite direction from John down the river. That must have been almost half an hour ago now. With the time he had got to thinking about what his goals were out here, whether they were line with his team or if he had anything personal to live up to. Cameron had never been a person that lived up to others' standards. What mattered most was always doing what he felt was right. He had been called selfish before when he tried explaining this to people, they never seem to get it. It was never about having the best or being the best, it wasn't that kind of mentality. He just didn't want to get bogged down trying to be what others thought he should. He wanted to enjoy his time however he chose, without the need for permission or giving any thought to criticism.

For the first time since parting ways Cameron stopped and looked at his surroundings. It was quiet next to the steady flow of the river. It made him think of his younger years at the beach, how much fun it used to be to wade into the water and how he loved every minute he could spend swimming in the ocean. He also remembered how sad he had been when he had been forced to move to the Midwest. He cut his childhood memories short when a realization dawned on him, he felt alone out here. He had the water, he had his thoughts, and he knew his friends were around here somewhere, but he had neglected the friend that was with him now.

"Sorry, dude. Come on out, Wooper." Cameron took the ball from his belt, pressed the release and watched his partner shimmer into being at the edge of muddy bank.

"Woooop!" The round face lit up with a huge grin as the pokemon splashed its feet and wagged its tail with joy.

"Glad to see you to little dude." Cameron crouched down as he spoke, and Wooper stopped splashing. It was hard to take the conversation seriously with that giant grin and small dark eyes staring up at him, it wasn't long before Cameron was grinning too. He felt better as he stood up and prepared to walk further down the riverbank with his partner.

"Woop, woo." Wooper made small noises of pleasure as it splashed after Cameron, keeping just a couple steps behind him.

"Wooper, I think we should find us another traveling companion. What do you say?" Cameron looked over his shoulder as he spoke, and Wooper stared up at him with his big grin in place.

"Woop!" Was Wooper's only response. Cameron laughed, and continued to walk, keeping his eyes moving from one side of the river to the other. Wooper, however, got impatient well before Cameron did with this passive strategy and before long sprayed the back of Cameron's head and neck with using Water Gun. Before Cameron could turn and chase him Wooper was already wading out in the river.

"Oh, you're not getting away." Cameron said with a grin and jumped in after his companion. With water up to his waist he made it alongside his floating pokemon and splashed it a couple times in revenge. Wooper looked up when the torrent of splashing was finished, closed mouth and staring at Cameron. The two locked eyes in a sort of childish staring contest. All around them was the sound of rushing water and the world seemed so small as they waded and waited.

In an odd display Wooper's mouth began to wiggle and spread forming a large smile, and suddenly opened up into his wide full face grin once more. Cameron couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity and just as he closed his eyes he was sprayed with a second Water Gun.

"Oh it's on now, little dude." Cameron whipped his head around to wipe his eye, the spray stopped suddenly and when Cameron looked back Wooper was gone. "Where'd you go?" he looked up and down the shallow river bank, "Can't get away from me just like that."

"Wooo!" A loud splash broke the surface further downstream and as Cameron turned to look he saw a large red shape come out of the water and riding on top was a familiar blue blob.

"What do we have here?" Cameron made his way over as quickly as he could and found Wooper and an unfamiliar pokemon staring down one another. "Oh man, where is that dex at?" Cameron said as he rummaged through his pockets. "Good thing these newer models are water proof." Cameron pointed the pokedex at the new pokemon and listened to the entry.

_Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon, a plentiful water-type pokemon that survives by feeding on just about anything it finds in the water. Commonly found in fresh water streams, rivers and lakes, these ubiquitous pokemon are often seem swimming in schools of 5-20. Many myths and tales have been written about Magikarp but few have ever been accredited with any evidence. What is known for sure is that most of these pokemon are very docile, they enjoy swimming and splashing, and should probably be avoided when…_

Before it could finish Cameron closed the pokedex and looked back at the pair, a smirk on his face. "Well hello there, Magikarp." Cameron looked at Wooper and nodded.

"Woooo." A low tone indicated he had noticed Cameron's signal.

"You lookin' for fun this afternoon, Magikarp?" Cameron moved out of the way of what would come next.

"Magi…" Before it could finish Wooper unleashed a Water Gun to its front and pushed it back a couple feet along the surface of the water. In response Magikarp simply blinked and turned to look back and forth between the two. "Magi, Karp." Suddenly its eyes narrowed and it swam straight for Wooper. Before Wooper could attempt to dodge it was covered in a mighty wave. From which it remained completely unharmed, and returned a blank stare almost mirroring Magikarp's.

"Oh I can dig this. Wooper what do you think?" Cameron's question got another large grin from Wooper who seemed to come out of his stupor and sprayed another Water Gun into the air hitting all present. "Good by me. Magikarp, you're coming with us." Reaching into a new pocket Cameron pulled out a new pokeball. Pressing the release it grew to capture capacity and he prepared to throw it at Magikarp. In preparation Magikarp continued to splash aimlessly in the shallow water, as if oblivious to his surroundings. With an easy lob the pokeball skimmed just over the top of the water and tapped the broad side of the red and yellow fish. A sharp clicking noise could be heard as the latch opened and took in the wild Magikarp. The ball drifted from the surface and landed in the sand and rocks just below where it steadily stopped moving. Finally the light turned back to normal and the capture was successful.

Cameron happily made his way to the ball and picked it up, then made his way back to the bank with Wooper swimming behind. "Well, I guess that's that, huh little dude?"

"Woop. Woo." Wooper contentedly affirmed.

"Let's go see who the others found." 


End file.
